Who am I
by Fury Cutter
Summary: Imagine episodes 21, 22, 23, 24, Death & Rebirth & End of Eva never happened. One day NERV's staff wake up to discover a 5 month gap in their memories and Shinji is gone, three years later a kid with no memory shows up in Tokyo 3. Disconntinued.
1. Lost Time

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>- Telephone, Radio, Comm, ect  
_Blah- _Written text, dreams, memories_

* * *

_

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Who am I

Chapter 1: Lost time

Gendo Ikari opened his eyes and was met by a dark room with only a thin ray of light shining through a gap in the curtains on to his face and stinging his eyes, he rose from his bed and headed for his on suite bathroom.

Soon he was standing in a shower, the warm water flowed over his body as he stared at his right hand, the hand that had once contained the embryo of the first Angel known as 'Adam' but that was three years ago, getting it implanted in his hand had hurt like hell and the scars had been deep but now it looked as if the operation never happened, this baffled him as he had no recollection of how 'Adam' had been taken.

Across town Rei Ayanami was beginning to stir, climbing out of bed she reached over for a towel, which was draped over her desk chair and wrapped it around her and grabbed the clean clothes that had been laid out the night before as she exited her room and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she emerged dressed and prepped for school, sitting at the dining room table was one of her roommates Misato Katsuragi with her traditional morning can of beer (which to this day baffled her no end, Misato had told her on numerous occasions that alcohol was part of a 'traditional Japanese breakfast' but she was quiet sure a 'traditional Japanese breakfast' also included some sort of food as well)

"Morning Rei" Misato said groggily

"Morning Ms Katsuragi" Rei said Misato sighed, she'd got used to Rei's politeness but still wished Rei would call her by her first name at least outside of NERV she then drained her beer in one gulp

"YEEE-HAAAWW" she yelled followed by a belch "that's the way to start your morning" Rei said nothing as she put some bread in the toaster and waited for it to pop up,

a few moments later her other roommate Asuka Langley Soryu emerged from her room acknowlaged Misato and Rei's presence with a grunt and headed for the bathroom and emerged ten minutes later dressed for school and grabbed one of Rei's slices of toast before heading over to the fridge to find the carton of orange juice which was hidden amongst Misato's seemingly endless supply of Yebisu beer, whether it bothered the albino girl or not was a mystery as Rei's face remained in it's usual blank state as she got up from the table and headed for her room to grab her book bag the room that used to belonged to former resident, college and Evangelion pilot Shinji Ikari who vanished with out trace three years ago. Soon enough Asuka and Rei were heading off from school

"Later Misato"

"Good bye Ms Katsuragi"

"Bye girls" as soon as the front door closed Misato went over to the fridge to get herself another beer from the fridge,

'_Rei is a nice girl, living with me and Asuka had deffently been good for her, she certainly isn't the person she was during the Angel war. Ok conversation is a little thin on the ground but Rei has deffently opened up and become more involved with the people around her in the last three years'_ she took a swig of her beer _'but she's not Shinji' _What Gendo, Misato, Rei, Asukaand anyone who had a connection to NERV, SEELE, Evangelion and the Angle war had in common was that they all had five month's missing from their memories. Three years ago, the day after Shinji was extracted from Unit 01 on November 23rd 2015 and woke up the next morning to find it was March 15th 2016, for Asuka and Misato it was a bit shocked to find Rei sleeping in Shinji's bed, upon arriving at NERV they learned that all other NERV's personnel was suffering from the same confusion. When they checked the Magi all they found recorded about the last five months were five bullet points and some footnotes.

.November 30th 2015- 15th Angel attacks Tokyo 3, destroyed by Unit 00  
-Second child injured during incident.

.December 15th 2015- 16th Angel attacks Tokyo 3, destroyed by Unit 00  
-Unit 00 destroyed in the process. First child injured during incident.

.January 2nd 2016- 17th Angel attacks NERV HQ, destroyed by Unit 01

.March 1st 2016- 1st & 2nd Angels attack Geofront, destroyed by Unit 01  
All Angels destroyed.  
-Unit 02 destroyed in process, Unit 01 lost.

.March 14th 2016- NERV put in charge of defending Japanese territory.

It was strange, these five events said to have taken place and yet she couldn't remember them what was stranger was that there were no details, Unit 00 was gone and it had taken two months to dispose of the remained of 02, they eventually found Unit 01 at the bottom of the Indian ocean but the how it got there was a real mystery and the only clue they had to go on was that the Eva was covered in what looked like scorch marks the kind that comes from re-entry. What Misato found most worrying was what had happened to the children or what she imagined happened to them, according to what little was recorded both Asuka and Rei had been hurt by the 15th and 16th Angels but when Ritsuko examined them they showed no sighs of any injuries, didn't even have any bumps or bruises but there was nothing on what happened to Shinji there wasn't even a 'third child disappeared'. Section 2 had searched the length and berth of the country and had found nothing, he'd just vanished off the face of the Earth and now it was three years later and still nothing. Letting out a frustrated groan Misato drained the beer can before heading back to her room to change for work.

Halfway across the globe in England, in an area of London called Camden town a boy in his late teens with dark shoulder length brown hair was being rudely shaken awake "Lexx, come on Lexx move that lazy behind of yours" said a blonde woman in her late thirties/early forties

"Alright Linsey alright, I'm awake"

"At last, you and Sylia better be downstairs in twenty minutes, your tea's next to you " she said as she exited the room

"Yeah, yeah. Man at times she's convinced she's my mother or somthin, alright technically by law she's responsible for me" he mumbled as he reached over for the china mug a gulped down the warm brown liquid before changing out his sleeping gear and pulling on a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt with a logo or band name printed on it and a black shirt before pulling on his shoes, strapping on his watch and placing his dog tags around his neck (which were hidden under the shirt) in preparation for school.

Entering the kitchen saw two people sitting at the table Linsey and Sylia Robins, the closest thing he had in this world to family

"Morning Lexx" Sylia said, she was 15, with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Morning" he replied as he sat down and helped himself to toast

"Mum just so you know me and Aisha going over to Amy's house after school "

"Alright sweetie, what about you Lexx will you be here after school or will you be practicing with your band or going over to Kai's? Lexx"

"Hmm, sorry. I'll be home after school". Ten minutes later Lexx and Sylia had left for school leaving Linsey by herself to quickly clean up before heading off to work. She was just picking up the keys to her car off the mantle piece when there was a knock at the door, answering it she found a man of Asian origin with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, brown eyes and dressed in a very business like uniform

"Hello Ms Robins" he said in a cheerful yet official tone "my name is Ryoji Kaji, I work for the UN agency NERV. Do you have a moment because I need to have a few words with you"

"I'm sorry now is not a good time, I have to go to work…"

"It concerns your 'son'"

"Lexx, sure come in".

* * *

A.N. Ok this is just somthing I'm using to get over my witers block but I'm intrested on your views so send me your comments, I'm hoping that worke on my other fics will resume soon. Till next time, Peace. 


	2. Missing in action

A.N.- "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'-_ Thoughts  
Blah>- Radio, Comm ect  
_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Who am I

Chapter 2: Missing in action

Ryoji Kaji was looking around the living room as Linsey dialled the phone

"Hello Carol its Linsey, something's come up and I might not be able to come in today and I need someone to cover for me…you will thanks I owe you big for this" hanging up the phone she approached the man standing by the mantelpiece "Alright you have my undivided attention now what's this about my son"

"This is a nice picture" Kaji said picking a framed photo of Sylia, Lexx and a girl with long raven black hair and green eyes from the mantle

"When was this taken"

"Last summer, Lexx and his band were performing in Brighton so we went down to see him perform, he's quiet good"

"He's in a band?"

"Yeah I think their called Galaxion, don't ask me where they got the name from"

"Who are the girls?"

"The shorter one is Sylia my daughter, she loves to see her brother perform she's the one who persuaded my to go to see the show. The other is Kai, she's one of Lexx's friends" Linsey paused for a moment before removing the picture from the mans hands and returning it to it's place on the mantle "excuse me for being blunt but is Lexx in some kind of trouble"

"How did you find him Ms Robins, I know biologically speaking he's not your son"

"I love him as if he were, isn't that enough" she stared at the man but he remained silent "three years ago I found him lying naked and unconscious on my doorstep so I brought him in. He didn't wakeup for three days, when he did he panicked, he was so scared, he didn't know where he was or who I was and didn't speak English"

"Didn't speak English" Kaji asked intrigued

"Yes, it took about a month but I managed to teach him enough English so we could have a proper conversation"

"Did he tell you anything about himself like where he came from, how he got here"

"No, it's strange but he has no memory of his life before I found him"

"Do you have a photo of him from around that time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Could you get it for me please" Linsey left the living room and went upstairs, she returned a few moments later with a photo Kaji then stuck his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to her, she looked at it and almost jumped out of surprise, the picture that Kaji had handed to her showed a boy around 13/14 years old with short brown hair and blue eyes, similar to Lexx who's picture she held in her other hand

"The boy in the photo is called Shinji Ikari, he vanished without trace from Tokyo 3 three years ago"

"And you think Lexx might be this missing child"

"I believe it to be a possibility" Kaji said to her

Linsey stared at the picture of the boy and the one of Lexx, the similarities of the two boy was a lot to take in

"Are the boy's parents worried about him?" she asked

"I'm afraid Shinji's mother died thirteen years ago and his father, well lets just say the two of them never got along." Linsey sat down on the sofa "I don't know what your going through is like but I imagine it must be difficult, you've taken care of this boy as if he were your own but deep down you've always known he's someone else's child"

he waited for her reply but received none, the two of them waited in silence for sometime before Kaji broke the silence

"Do you know when he'll be back, he is the main focus of this matter so I'll need to talk with him"

"He should be home around four" Linsey said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

The Eva cage was a silent as a tomb, nothing moved not even the man staring up at the face of the part mechanical demon Gendo often wondered why he tortured himself by coming here, she was gone.

Even before the salvage had dragged the Eva from the bottom of the Indian Ocean he knew that it was an empty shell. Only a few members of NERV's employees knew about Gendo's agenda, Rei, Adam, Lilith, the Evangelions, the Lance of Longinus and the Dummy plug system each had been carefully orchestrated from the beginning but now his entire plan was in tatters, both Adam and Lilith along with the Lance of Longinus were gone vanished with out trace, the copies of Rei for the Dummy system had been destroyed and now all but one of the Eva's were gone and the only one that was left was unusable, Yui's spirit no longer inhabited the behemoth and it refused to move for anyone.

"I really shouldn't be surprised to find you here" looking to his shoulder he saw his second in command Kozo Fuyutsuki

"What is it" he was in no mood for idle conversation this today

"We just got a report from one of our agents in field" Fuyutsuki said, "he believes that he may have found the third child"

"Have him to return immediately and make sure he brings the third child back with him" Gendo then walked past Fuyutsuki and exited the Eva cage

_'That might be a problem'_ the older man thought to himself.

It was half four when Lexx finally returned home, he'd been late for a lesson that morning and had gotten a real bollocking from his teacher.

"I'm home" he yelled not expecting an answer as Sylia said she was going to her friends house and Linsey would still be at school probably being bothered by students about their homework so he was a little surprised to hear her calling out to his from the kitchen, upon entering he saw he sitting at the table with a strange man sitting across from her

"Linsey we've been over this before" he said in a slightly annoyed tone "if your boyfriend is coming tell us so we can make other plans" Linsey stared at him flabbergasted whilst the man chuckled

"No Mr Robins though I'm flattered that you think I'm your mothers boyfriend" he held out his hand to Lexx who stared at him for a few moments before shaking it "my name is Ryoji Kaji I'm a reprehensive of the UN agency NERV. I'm here because I need to talk to you"

"Me, what would NERV want with me" Kaji paused for a few moments

"Could we go talk somewhere in privet"

"Sure we can go upstairs" Lexx said in an unsure tone and the two of them exited the kitchen.

Lexx entered his room with Kaji in tow who then sat down on the bed Kaji then handed him a photograph staring at it he saw a boy who strangely looked like him at the age of 13 or 14

"The boy in the photo is called Shinji Ikari, he went missing from Tokyo 3 three years ago" he said

"Oh, let me guess you think I'm this person" Lexx replied

"It really doesn't matter what I think" Kaji said "but I'm gonna have to request that you accompany me back to Japan" Kaji said

"I don't have a passport"

"We can easily get you one" Kaji then pulled out another photo and handed it to him

"Pretty lady, she your girl friend, wife?"

"That's Yui Ikari, she's Shinji's mother" "So what, I'm gonna meet with her"

"Unfortunately she died thirteen years ago"

"Oh, what was she like"

"I never had the honour of meeting her but I have talking to a few people who did and they said she was a very loving person, you'd have probably liked her"

"What about his father?"

"Ah Gendo Ikari, lets just say that Shinji and Gendo had a very estranged relationship". The two of them stayed in silence

"So you have a good life here, friends, good place to come home to" Kaji said as he looked about the room

"I guess" Lexx replied still looking at the photo of Yui

"So no matter what the outcome you can always come back here"

"I guess" "So in acualality you've really got nothing to lose. If it turns out your not Shinji Ikari you can come home like nothing happened and even if you do turn out to be Shinji Ikari you can still come back here" there was another long pause

"Well I gotta go but I'm in town for the next few days" Kaji said as he got up and dug around in his pocket and handed Lexx a card "you can reach me on this number" he then Lexx's room leaving the boy still looking at the photo of Yui Ikari.

* * *

That chapter 2, Ganix owns the entire Eva universe whilst I own squat, you can sue me if you want but you should know I'm unemployed and broke. Please review. Peace.


	3. The dream

A.N.- "Blah"- normal speech  
_'Blah'-_ thoughts  
Blah>- Phone  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Who am I

Chapter 3: The dream  
The flight from London Heathrow to Tokyo-3 International, which scheduled to arrive at 23:50pm, finally arrived at 2:50am

_'Finally'_ Kaji thought he'd been waiting for this kid for four hours and he was really tired.

Twenty minutes later he spotted his target, a 17 year old boy with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a leather jacket pushing a baggage trolley which was loaded with a sports bag, a black box and a guitar case quickly putting out his cigarette he held up a sign saying 'Lexx Robins'

"Well there you are Lexx" he said as the boy approached him "Did you have a good flight, you hungry because we all know about air line food…"

"Lets just cut the crap shall we." Lexx replied "The flight was delayed, I had to sit next to this old woman who was either talking to me about some crap or another or she was asleep muttering and drooling all over my shoulder, I haven't slept so I'm really not in the mood for pleasantries!"

"Ok, ok we'll get out of here." Kaji said somewhat relieved at the kids bluntness, soon the two of them were sitting in Kaji's car driving along even though it was three in the morning there was quite a bit of traffic still around,

"So what are you people gonna do with me?" Lexx asked "Put me up in a hotel, stick me in a hostel, move me in with one of the employees or give me a cardboard box to sleep in?"

"NERV owns an apartment block in the older part of the city" Kaji replied "A couple of its staff lives in this building."

"So I'll be living on my own?"

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Nah, its cool."

"Hey like I said a few of NERV's employees are in the same building so you can go to them if you get worried about anything."

"Whatever." Kaji then reached into his jacket and handed a piece of paper a Lexx

"What's this?" he asked

"That's the address of the school you'll be attending for the length of your stay"

"School, why the hell do I need to go to school!" Kaji looked at the boy with a small smile

"I'm sorry but Linsey made me promise you'd attend school whilst you're here."

"Great." Soon the two of them were walking along a corridor in an apartment building, stopping outside one of the doors Kaji pulled out a card from his jacket and punched in a six-digit number, which opened the door.

Entering Kaji removed his shoes whilst Lexx just walked past him

"Well this is where you'll be staying" Kaji said to Lexx's back before following him into the kitchen area "the fridge has been fully stocked so you don't have to worry about going hungry plus NERV will cover the cost of any expenses you may run up"

"Uh huh"

"Anyway the bedrooms are just off from the kitchen also you better take this" he put a piece of paper and a plastic card with NERV's logo on it "this has the code that you'll need to open the door oh and don't lose that card as its my spare"

"Whatever!"

"Well take a few days to settle then come down to HQ and we'll do the paperwork" Lexx turned around and nodded after which Kaji left, figuring there wasn't much to stay up for Lexx decided to get some sleep.

Two days later Kaji sat at his desk trying to focus on his work and failing miserably, Lexx hadn't made an appearance and Gendo had been on his ass asking him when he'd be coming in, Kaji was starting to feel really sorry for the kid

_'Maybe bringing here was a bad idea. He had a good life going and I've screwed it up by bringing him here.'_ according to reports from Section 2 security Lexx hadn't left his apartment in the last two days and as Gendo Ikari had made Lexx his responsibility it would be a pretty good idea to check up on him and he would if he didn't have so much work to do. Grabbing his phone he punched in the number for Misato's cell

Katsuragi here, who is it?> said a voice on the other end

"Hey beautiful it me."

Oh great, what do you want Kaji?>

"Well as your being so blunt I'll get right to the point. I need a favour" Goodbye.>

"Hold just here me out. There's a kid in the apartment next to yours I need you to look in on him on your way home."

Why?>

"Let's just say our fearless leader would be very upset if something was to happen to him."

Uhh, alright I'll do it, you owe me for this big time. .>

Misato was walking down the corridor of her building and really looking forward to an evening of getting drunk off her face and (so she'd been told) coming on to Asuka and Rei. She was about to open her front door when she remembered Kaji's request. Sighing she went to the apartment to the right of hers, entered the six digit code that Kaji had told her before sliding her key card into the lock, opened the door and entered. The layout of the place was same as hers so it wouldn't difficult to find this kid. As she entered one of bedroom she recalled something Kaji had said to her on the phone

_"If he's asleep don't wake, just leave"_, a figure was lying in the bed under the covers facing the wall

_'Ok the kid's asleep, I'll just leave, call Kaji and tell him…'_ the boy rolled over, hair spilling over his face, Misato look at the boy, she then brushed the hair out of the boys face, her eyes widened as she looked at the boys face it suddenly became clear why Kaji had been so interested in the boy

"Shinji" she whispered "is it really you!".

For the next few minutes she just sat there watching him here was the boy she'd taken into her home after his battle with the third Angel, the boy who she thought of as her own, the boy who'd gone missing three years ago and here was in the apartment next to hers, a million questions she wanted to ask him were forming in her head when suddenly he began groaning and thrashing about violently.

Lexx was running through the darkness with eyes closed and his hands over his ears trying to block out the voices that he could hear

_"No! Don't come inside me! No!"_

_"There is something you can do, that only you can do." _

_"If I stopped being a pilot I would have nothing left. That's the same as being dead." _

_"__If you won't pilot then get out of here, just forget about us and go back where you came from. We don't need someone with that attitude!" _

_"He maybe guilty of killing his own wife" _

_"If you're going to do it then do it if not then leave!" _

_"Under these circumstances the pilots life is irrelevant"_,

he couldn't see where he was running but he really didn't care, he then tripped over his feet and feel to the ground, looking over his shoulder he saw a huge creature who appeared to be made entirely of light and it's eyes were as black as a void, he couldn't take his eyes away from the figure as he breathed heavily

_"What the hell are you."_ he yelled at the creature which was towering over him.

Two tears fell from the creatures eyes that appeared to be made of fire one was fiery crimson and the other was ice blue, when they hit the ground they beneath to morph into feminine shapes the red figure was tall with long hair (or what he thought was hair) the blue figure was slightly shorter but was slightly curvier then her companion and had short hair, both approached him, the kneeled down and started caressing his body, their touch was comforting to him and didn't burn him he heard two voice in his head speaking in unison

_"Do wish to be to become one with me, to be of one mind and body and soul?", _

Lexx never got the chance to reply , suddenly the ground beneath them collapse revealing a fiery pit, he was only just able to grab onto ledge and held on with all his might, looking down he saw the two girls holding on to his legs if they'd had any features Lexx was sure he'd see a look of both terror and pleading, suddenly they lost their grip and fell into the pit Lexx couldn't help but stare at the spot where the girls fell

_'Is it just me or are toughs flames getting higher?'_ staring a little harder he saw that the flames were getting higher

_"Oh crap!"_

using all the strength he could muster he pulling himself up onto the ledge, rolling onto his back he watched as the flames grew and the creature of light was consumed by them. Lexx sat there watching still breathing heavily suddenly the flames parted the giant of light had been replaced by a huge demon with armour like skin, a horn sticking out of it's head and glowing eyes

_"Oh shit!". _

Misato could only watch as the boy in front of her yelled and thrashed about in his sleep powerless to do anything, suddenly the boys eyes opened and he bolted straight up

"Oh God, oh God, oh god, oh God" he muttered suddenly someone grabbed his and held him in tight hug

"It's ok, it's ok, your back now everything's going to be ok"

Lexx had just enough room to turn his head enough to see a woman in her early thirties though he wasn't sure if she was trying to comfort him or kill him, had he not been able to understand Japanese (though he didn't know why) he'd wouldn't be able to understand her. After much effort he managed to break from the woman's embrace

"What you doing here." he demanded

_'What's wrong with him, he's so on edge'_ "Kaji sent me too look in on you."

"Well I'm just groovy now get the hell out."

_'Did he hit his head, he doesn't seem to recognise me'_ "Shinji it's me Misato, don't you recognise me?"

"Are you high or somthin, my name is Lexx and I've never seen you before in my life."

The boy's words wounded Misato more then any physical blow, silently she exited the apartment and instead of heading home she jumped into her car and headed straight for NERV and the one person would had answers.

Kaji was getting ready to home it was late and he was tired, he was about to exit when Misato burst in

"Katsuragi, this is unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?"

"Why didn't you tell me Shinji was back?" she said through gritted teeth

"You woke him up didn't you" Kaji said putting his head in his hand

"So what if I did how come he didn't recognize me Kaji what's wrong with him?"

"It's ok Misato really just please don't speak so loud." Kaji replied knowing that he was now up a certain creek without a paddle

"I'll speak as loud as I want" Misato snarled, "now tell what's…" she never got to finish her sentence as Kaji clamped his hand over her mouth, led her over to his desk and sat her down in his chair

"Now listen, I'll tell you what's what but on one condition, the only one's meant to know about this at the moment are myself Commander Ikari and Vice-commander Fuyutsuki so you can't tell anybody about this ok?" Misato nodded and Kaji removed his hand and sat down on the desk in front of her

"Ok a couple of weeks ago I found a picture of the kid whilst cruising the internet. I spent the next few days finding out what I could about him."

"You're avoiding the subject, why didn't Shinji recognise me?"

"Well he could be Shinji but it hasn't been proven yet we still have to do the tests. But I think he's a likely candidate."

"How so?"

"Well apart from the resemblance he has no memory of his life before three years ago and he was found on the same day that we all woke up from our five month hibernation."

"So he didn't recognise me because..."

"He either doesn't remember you or he's never met you before."

Misato let out a sigh, regardless of what Kaji had told her in her heart she knew the boy in the apartment next to hers was Shinji Ikari

"Where did you find him?"

"He was in England, in an area of north London called Camden town in the care of a woman called Linsey Robins and her daughter Sylia.". The two former lovers sat there in silence neither disturbing the others thoughts, Kaji then looked at his watch

"Come on Katsuragi let's get a drink, my shout." He said as he got up from the desk

"This is my fault." Misato said "It's all my fault. If I'd been a better a guardian to Shinji he might have never disappeared."

"Don't talk like that."

"But it's true Kaji, I should have done more to find him but instead he spent the last three years in a foreign country no friends no family in the care of some woman…"

"I actually met the woman" Kaji interjected "she was very nice and seemed to be taking good care of him."

"I don't care what she's like Kaji" Misato shot back tears rolling down her cheeks "He's lived a life away from us. He's might have a girlfriend, had his first kiss or lost his virginity by now and but I don't know because I wasn't there."

"Misato" Kaji said firmly as he wiped away her tears "don't go beating your self over this. You can't change what happened, all we can now is watch out for him until he finds the truth about himself, oh and your going to have to call him Lexx from now on."

Misato was silent for a moment before nodding her head in agreement he was right she couldn't do anything about the past no matter how much she wanted to do something about it.

"Ok let's go get that drink, you are buying right?" she asked as she rose fro her chair Kaji laughed

"Would a gentlemen lie about such a thing?"

"Well I don't see any gentlemen so you'll have to do in stead."

* * *

AN Well this it chapter 3. Review & tell me what think and I'll get chapter 4 ASAP. Peace.


	4. Girls night out

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>- Phone, radio, comm, ect  
_Blah- _memories, drams, lyrics_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Who am I

Chapter 4: Girls night out

Misato sat at her kitchen table, the sound of running water told her that one of the girls was in the shower whist the other was getting dressed, she was currently staring at the unopened can of Yebius beer which was in front of her, it wasn't that she didn't like it far from it, she just couldn't bring herself to drink it.

Her mind kept wandering back to last night, finding Shinji again after three years in the apartment next to hers of all places

_Are you high or somthin, my name is Lexx and I've never seen you before in my life._ Tough's words where like a dagger in her heart

_'Was I really such a lousy guardian, am I basically just a such a horrible person he could easily forget about me, no I won't accept that Shinji had never voiced any problems whilst he was in my care' _she mentally told herself ignoring the little voice in her head saying_ not that you ever bothered to find out of course,_ if he didn't remember then she'd just have to find away to jog his memory.

The sound of Rei the entering the kitchen brought Misato back to reality, she hadn't thought about how this would affect Asuka and Rei, they'd find out at some point whether she told them or not, Rei walked over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water

"Rei" Misato said "hypothetical question. What would you do if I told you that Shinji had been found?"

"I don't know what you mean Ms Katsuragi."

"I mean would you be happy, angry, upset, relived or what."

Rei thought hard about this, she had always got very strange feelings when Ikari was around which she felt both happy and frustrated about, happy because he was the only one who made feel this way and frustrated because she had no idea what these feelings meant

"I don't unsure what I'd feel about that till it happened." "I see." Misato replied as she got up and put the can of beer back in the fridge

"Why did you ask me such a question Ms Katsuragi?"

"Ah" Misato hadn't thought that far ahead "Err… no reason just asking."

"I see." Rei didn't quiet believe her but decided to accept her answer for now. Soon both Rei and Asuka had left for school leaving Misato by herself

_'God keeping this secret is really killing me. I can't tell Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko or anyone I'm not even supposed to know about it. If I don't tell someone about this I'll explode.'_

Sighing Misato made her way to her room to get dressed and twenty minutes later after a piece of toast and a quick mug of coffee she left for work.

Hikari Horaki had been called to the principles office around midday that morning, she was informed that a new overseas student from England was supposed to be joining her class today but he hadn't shown up so now she was standing outside an apartment which by coincidence was right next door to the apartment where Major Katsuragi, Asuka and Rei lived, not that she minded Friday afternoons where always slow.

Getting back to her duty Hikari rang the doorbell, rang it again, rang it a third time, a forth time, she was pretty annoyed by the time she'd rung it a fifth time she was about to leave when the door open and standing in front of her was a seventeen year old boy with messy dark brown hair, blue eyes, stubble growing on his face and wearing sleeping gear

"Are you selling something?" he asked whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"What, I don't understand." She replied not understanding what the boy had said as he has speaking in a foreign language

"Sorry" he replied in Japanese "I've only just woke my brain hasn't fully kicked in yet. Who are you anyway?" Hikari stared at the boy for a few moments

"M…my name is Hikari Horaki you are Lexx Robins aren't you" Lexx nodded his head "I'm from Tokyo 3 high school you were supposed to show up to register today."

"Really? First I've of it." Lexx rub his eyes and brushed some hair out of his eyes "You want to come in?" he asked as he stepped aside

"What!" Hikari exclaimed,

"Well it's not very gentlemanly for me to have such a pretty girl like you waiting outside in the cold, is it."

"Well err…" Hikari stammered as a pink ting appeared on her cheeks "Ok."

Hikari followed Lexx into the kitchen

"Ok I'm gonna grab a shower, fridge's got food in it or so I'm told and the living room is over there so if you wanna make yourself at home knock yourself out." he disappeared into the bathroom and a few seconds later the sound of running water could be heard.

Hikari stared at the room the young man had gone into, it had been three years since Toji Suzuhara's death since then she'd tried to focused on her responsibilities to her fellow students but her performance never the same, after Toji's death she never felt the same for anyone.

Trying to keep her mind from dwelling on the past Hikari filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil, looking around the kitchen she saw a leather jacket draped across one of the kitchen chairs and next to one of the bedrooms was a black box and next to it was a guitar case, she removed the instrument from it's case and placed it on the table.

Absentmindedly she plucked at the metal strings so deep in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the kettle whistle, she was busy stirring the tea when the door to the bathroom opened and Lexx stepped out hair dripping wet and dressed in nothing but a towel

"Is one of toughs for me?" he asked

"Y…yes I…I thought it might help you w…wake you up." Hikari stammered who couldn't help but notice the boy's fairly well toned body "D…do you take sugar in your tea?"

"Yes I'll take a spoon of sugar please." Lexx replied slightly amused by the girl's dispersion, as soon as she'd put a spoon of sugar into his tea Lexx went back to his room to get dressed taking his tea with him.

Hikari went back to the guitar on the table still a little shocked about what she'd just seen, she'd always been sheltered whilst she was growing up and having two sisters means her contact with the opposite sex had always been limited to school and even then she never really got involved with boy's until him, Toji Suzhara and now he was gone, according to his military nut friend Kensuke Aida Toji has been killed during the activation of Evangelion unit 03 day's after he'd been selected as the fourth child, at first she hadn't known that until Kensuke had told her and she was a wreak for three week.

Lexx appeared behind her dressed in the clothes he'd arrived in with his dog tags and a rather chunky cross that he'd had for as long as he could remember, he watched her strum on the instruments strings for a moment

"Nice isn't it?"

"Erm yeah." She replied as he walked passed her to his jacket and removed a packet of Maralboro cigarettes and a lighter, putting one between his lips and lighting up he then offered the packet to her

"Want one?"

"N…no, I don't smoke but go ahead." she replied "Erm, getting back to why I'm here you were supposed to register at school today."

"Was I really." quickly glancing at his watch before grabbed his jacket

"Well shall we go?" Hikari stared at him stunned

"It would be nice to know where I have to go and who better to show me then a pretty girl like you on my arm." And together they left.

The journey to the school took half an hour during which they'd talked about various topics, from there she'd led him to the principles office where he would be asked some questions whilst Hikari knowing she wasn't missing anything there all she deciding to wait for him, leaning against the wall all could think about was the mysterious boy she'd met less then an hour ago

_'Will you get a grip, for all you know could be the worlds biggest jerk. Which would be a waste because he's pretty cute. Yet his eyes there's just something so familiar about them'_

"Penny for them."

"Huh?" looking up she saw Lexx standing in front of her

"You look pretty deep in thought."

"Oh." The class rep replied a slight blush colouring her cheeks

"Well I'm off, I'm gonna mooch about a bit before going home. Why don't you come with me it might be fun, you can give me the grand tour of Tokyo 3."

"I…I can't I've got things to do."

"Oh ok, well see you on Monday then." The boy walked off and Hikari headed off to the library all the while they hadn't noticed that Rei Ayanami had been watching them

_'Who was that boy that withMs Horaki was with'_.

It was around two in the morning when Dr Ritsuko Akagi dragged her friend Misato Katsuragi from the elevator to her apartment. They were almost at the front door when Misato began singing very loudly and tunelessly

_FLY ME TO THE MOON  
AND LET ME PLAY AMONG THE STARS  
LET ME SEE WHAT SPRING IS LIKE  
ON JUPITER AND MARS  
IN OTHER WORDS  
HOLD MY HAND  
IN OTHER WORDS _

_DARLING KISS ME  
FILL MY HEART WITH SONG_

_AND LET ME SING FOR EVER MORE  
_

_YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR  
ALL I WORSHIP AND ADORE_

_IN OTHER WORDS_

_PLEASE BE TRUE  
IN OTHER WORDS  
I LOVE YOU  
_

_IN OTHER WORDS  
PLEASE BE TRUE_

_IN OTHER WORDS  
I LOVE YOU_

"Misato, keep your voice down before you wake the whole building up."

"Oh don't be such a killjoy. The night is young."

"No the night is not young, it's bedtime now." Misato then put her head on her friends shoulder and began playing with her hair

"Y'know you've got really pretty hair."

"I'm getting too old for this."

Getting inside was difficult Misato was squirming about and made a lot of noise which woke Asuka and Rei up which they didn't appreciate and made the fact very clear.

Ten minutes later Ritsuko stumbled out of the apartment after putting Misato to bed not feeling practically well, she was sober enough to get Misato home but she was also too drunk to get home herself, leaning against the wall for support

"Urhh, I don't feel so good." The last thing she remembered was vomiting before passing out.

Lexx was sitting on the couch watching 'Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy' on BBC World when he heard someone (three guesses who) singing very loudly and way off key

FLY ME TO THE MOON  
AND LET ME PLAY AMONG THE STARS  
LET ME SEE WHAT SPRING IS LIKE  
ON JUPITER AND MARS  
IN OTHER WORDS  
HOLD MY HAND  
IN OTHER WORDS

_DARLING KISS ME  
FILL MY HEART WITH SONG_

_AND LET ME SING FOR EVER MORE  
_

_YOU ARE ALL I LONG FOR  
ALL I WORSHIP AND ADORE_

_IN OTHER WORDS_

_PLEASE BE TRUE  
IN OTHER WORDS  
I LOVE YOU  
_

_IN OTHER WORDS  
PLEASE BE TRUE_

_IN OTHER WORDS  
I LOVE YOU_

A few minutes later he heard ranting coming from next-door

"Oh great." there was still a lot of shout from next-door ten minutes and he'd reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore, getting up he headed for next-door ready to 'knock' on the door and voice his frustration on the crazy woman who lived there.

Stepping outside he saw an attractive looking blond woman lying next to a pool of vomit as well as having a trail running down her front onto her blouse, dress and some around here mouth, seeing this caused all the anger to drain from Lexx's body, after using part of his t-shirts to wipe her face he lifting her on to his shoulders and doing his best to avoid the puddle of vomit carried the unconscious woman into his home.

* * *

A.N. Well theres chapter 4 for ya, review me & tell me what you think, Also news I've got two new chapters of 'Rei in Wonderland' in the works and they should be up as soon as I hear from my proof reader. Later, peace


	5. Familiar face

A.N.- "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Thoughts'-_Thoughts  
Blah>- Radio, phone ect  
_"Blah"- _Memories  
_Blah- _Written text, Lyrics  


* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Who Am I

Chapter 5: Familiar face

It was the morning after the night before, Ritsuko Akagi opened her eyes feeling like someone had urinated inside her head, but also feeling a little relived that she didn't have to got to work today.

"Errr. Uhh, never again, never ever again." She said to herself knowing full well it was an empty promise, it took Ritsuko a few seconds but she eventually realised something was off

_'__Wait a second this isn't my room.'_ As she sat up she noticed that she'd been stripped completely naked and quickly wrapped the bed sheet around her

_'Ok first don't panic. Second try to recall what happened last night.'_

Unfortunately she was hung over and as her mind wasn't as sharp as it would be if she were completely sober the last clear memory from last night was stumbling out of Misato's apartment and before that was the previous day at work which was pretty mundane except Misato had been acting kind of weird, she wasn't her usual cheery self, but whenever she'd inquired about it Misato had either changed the subject or ignored her completely,

suddenly a noise from outside and the smell of something cooking caught her attention it was someone singing, the song was in English but she had pretty good understanding of the language so she understood most of the words.  
_Dearly beloved, are listening?_  
_I can't remember a word that you were saying  
__Are we demented?  
__Or am I disturbed?  
__The space that's in between insane and insecure?_

_Oh therapy, can you please fill the void?  
__Am I retarded?  
__Or am I just overjoyed?  
__Nobody's prefect and I stand accused  
__For lack of a better word and that's my best excuse.  
_After making sure the bed sheet was wrapped tight enough around her Ritsuko exited the room and entered a fair sized kitchen, standing by the stove was a young shirtless man with shoulder length dark brown hair and his most noticeable feature a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a black western dragon breathing fire, he was currently smoking a cigarette whilst cooking something in a frying pan, her entrance caught his attention

"Morning" he said "how's your head?" he then rummaged through the cupboards and brought out a glass, two small bottles one containing red liquid and the other was brown and a tin of something before getting an egg from the fridge, he then cracked the egg and put both the white and yoke into the glass along a teaspoon of red powder from the tin with a dash from both bottles before sprinkling a pinch of pepper and salt before mixing all together and handed it for her

"The trick is to down it in one." he said before putting some bread in the toaster Ritsuko sniffed at it uncertainly before swallowing it at first nothing happened then suddenly it felt it was if her stomach was trying to escape her body through her mouth, her eyes began to feel like they were swelling in their sockets and it felt like 50,000 volts of electricity were passing through her body and just as suddenly as it started it stopped and was now feeling pretty good

"Wow." Ritsuko gasped, "That was…wow!"

"Not bad eh" the boy replied as he went back to the frying pan which contained bacon "I've got a mate back home who keeps telling me to try it out on a corpse, she figures it'll resurrect it or somthin."

"What's in it?" Ritsuko asked

"An egg, salt, pepper, Paprika, Tabasco and Worcester sauce." The boy said as he turned the bacon over "I call it a 'Super Nova' because I'm told its feels like ones just gone off inside your head." Ritsuko's eyes widen as he told her the contents of the cure as a memory flashed across the front of her mind

"_So Shinji your going to be living with Misato?" _

_"Err…well…yeah. I guess." _

_"Here, you'll be needing this." _

_"The white and yoke of an egg, a pinch of salt, a pinch of pepper, one tea spoon of Paprika, a dash of Tabasco and Worcester sauce and mix together in a glass. What kind of recipe is this?" _

_"When it happens you'll know."_

"This'll be done in about another five minutes." The boy said his words bringing her back to reality "so if you wanna grab a shower it's just over there so knock yourself out, I think there's some towels you can use in there."

"Where are my clothes?" Ritsuko asked

"Well you shoes and jacket are by the door, your skirt and blouse are in the washing machine, you kinda had a messy accident when I found you and now your awake and your head isn't killing you I so I can now put the machine on with out fear."

"And what about my bra and panties?" "Beats me, all I did was strip you down to your underwear and put you up in my bed, you did the rest on your own. And before the thought enters that pretty head of yours, no I didn't take advantage of you last night and I slept on the sofa."

Normally Ritsuko would have been suspicious of a situation like this but she couldn't help but trust this person and headed into the bathroom, soon she was standing in a hot shower, the warm water against her body felt good after a night of drinking.

Soon she'd stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her she looked about the kitchen but he was nowhere to be seen but she could hear his voice coming from somewhere so she guessed he was talking on the phone so she headed back to the room she'd slept in and found spread across the bed where not only her underwear but also a dark grey t-shirt with the words 'Envy Pride Greed Defined' printed on it in white letters and a pair of black sweat pants and a note saying she could wear these until her clothes were clean and apologized if they where a bit small.

When she emerged from the room and found the kid (who was now wearing a beige t-shirt with a logo she couldn't read printed on it) sitting at the table pouring himself a cup of tea when she sat down opposite him he offered her the pot

"There's some more bacon in the pan and there's more bread if you want toast so help yourself or if you'd like something else I can make it for you?"

"No, what you've made is fine, though I wouldn't say no to some toast. I really must thank you took me in late night, put me up, you made me breakfast and your washing my clothes plus and I don't even know your name."

"I'm Lexx," the Lexx said through a mouthful of toast "Lexx Robins."

"And I'm Ritsuko Akagi, nice to meet you Lexx." Ritsuko replied. For a moment Lexx stared at her dumbfounded

"Your Ritsuko Akagi, _the_ Ritsuko Akagi." He said amazed "_The_ Ritsuko Akagi who won the Noble peace prize for your work on the Magi super computers. Wow. I'm sharing my breakfast with one of the smartest and definitely one of the most attractive woman on the face of the planet and me with out my camera."

"So what are you doing here?" Ritsuko said trying to quickly change the subject as quickly as possible as well as hide the slight blush that donned her cheeks

"Long story," Lexx said, "I'm not even sure I'm allowed to tell you."

"Ok." Ritsuko said as she looked about the room and he eyes fell upon a guitar and amplifier in the corner of the room "You play?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to play it as of late though." Lexx replied suddenly a thought crossed his mind "I could play something for you now if you want!"

"You don't have to go to any trouble." Ritsuko replied,

"Nah, it's no trouble, there's this new one that I need to practice. I know you'll like this" Lexx replied as he plugged the guitar into the amplifier and played a few practice cords before he began playing some soft and almost classical cords

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah _

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
_

_Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...

Ritsuko listened, the song was beautiful and a bit sad and it was clear Lexx was a very talented musician, when he was finished she gave him applauded

"That was really good." She said as he gave her a mock bow before taking another cigarette from the packet on the table and lit it suddenly her looked up at Ritsuko and for a fleeting moment their eyes met

_'His eyes. There's something familiar and comforting about his eyes!'_

"I'm sorry, you want one?" he said as he offered her the packet

"Err no thanks. I actually quit about two and a half years ago." Ritsu replied, "Before then I used to go through nearly a packet a day, even I thought I was going to die of Cancer then one day I just woke up and decided I was going to quit."

"That great." Lexx replied, "Who knows maybe I will too someday." Suddenly a loud noise was heard that sounded like someone yelling YEEE-HAAAWW followed by a belch

"Wow, the crazy woman slept in this morning." Lexx said shaking his head

_'What, I've been next door to Misato all this time!'_ "What time is it?" Ritsuko asked,

"It's just gone half eleven." Lexx said looking at his watch "I have to go," Ritsuko said as she rose from the table "I've got work at home that needs doing. If it's alright with you I'll call round later to pick up my clothes."

"Oh ok" Lexx said as he accompanied the blond to the door "Well it was nice meeting you Dr Akagi. I guess I'll see you later then." Ritsuko said a quick goodbye before leaving.

That evening Ritsuko was sitting going through the results from yesterdays sync tests, it baffled her why they still did these as there were no more Angels, both Units 00 and 02 had been destroyed and neither Asuka or Rei could get Unit 01 to move, not that they'd told the rest of the world that.

A lot of foreign countries held a grudge against NERV and if they every found out that Eva Unit 01, the most powerful of all the Eva series, the armoured demon that had caused her and many others many sleepless nights, didn't work they'd have they'd have an invading army on their doorstep, something NERV HQ was not designed to defend against.

Shaking her head trying to rid her self of toughs thoughts Ritsuko accessed her portable link to the Magi to upload the data she analysed, after sometime she came across some old data whilst randomly typing codes, it was old sync data from the time Shinji came top of the synchronisation test shortly before the 12th Angel, a small smile appeared on Ritsuko's face at the memory of the look on the second child's face when she learned she was only second best. Next to the data was Shinji's file photo she stared at it for a second when Lexx's face flashed across her memory,

_'No he couldn't be. Could he?'

* * *

_A.N. Well that was chapter 5 so send me your reviews. For thoughs of you who are disappointed there was no 'action' between Lexx & Ritsuko sorry it's not that kind of story. I'm writing chapter 6 now and it'll be one for all you Rei fans. If I owned Eva I'd have given both the series & the Movie a better ending. Peace


	6. First impressions

A.N.-"Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>- Phone, Radio ect

* * *

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Who am I

Chapter 6: First Impression  
Rei was walking along the corridors of Tokyo 3 high school on her way to her form room, she just passed the music room when she heard something coming from inside. Looking through the glass panel on the door she saw a strange boy, he was sitting on the table by the window with a Popsicle stick in his mouth, she watched him as he slid off the table and picked a nearby electric guitar, after making sure it was all plugged in he play a few practice notes on it before playing a tune standing there she listened to the lyrics of his song  
_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass  
__Seven years has gone so fast  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are  
__As my memory rests  
__But never forget what I lost  
__Wake me up when Septembers ends  
_

_Summer has come and passed  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends  
_

_Here comes the rain again  
__Falling from the stars  
__Drenched in my pain again  
__Becoming who we are  
__As my memory rests  
__But never forget what I lost  
__Wake me up when Septembers ends  
__Like my fathers come to pass  
__Twenty years has gone so fast  
__The innocent can never last  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Wake me up when September ends  
__Wake me up when September ends  
_Lexx was so caught up in his music he didn't hear the door open

"Who are you?" Turning around he saw a pretty girl with pale skin azure hair and red eyes

"Who ever you want me to be." He replied in a James Dean-esk way

"I don't understand?" the girl replied

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Lexx replied suddenly he clutched his head

_'Sister…'_

"Are you alright?" the girl asked

"Yeah." Lexx replied as he grabbed his leather coat from a nearby desk "I'll see you round." Rei watched as the strange boy exited the room

_'What was that all about?'_ shaking her head she exited the room and head for her form room.

An hour later everyone in class 5-A was seated and making a lot of noise waiting for the teacher to arrive, unlike the one they had three years ago this one wasn't a senile old fart that droned on about life before second impact no this one was a middle-aged woman who talked about second impact but also taught them other things as well. Rei as usual was staring out of the window, usually she'd be staring off into space but today there was something else on her mind

_'Who was that person in the music room? Why does his presence bother me so?'_ Rei thought to herself _'Maybe I should talk to someone about this.'_ Rei's thoughts where interrupted by the arrival of the teacher, the class then went through the normal rises bow sit routine.

Asuka was sitting at her desk chatting to one of her friends apparently there was an exchange student joining their class for a few weeks, looking over her shoulder she saw Hikari, the two had hung out on Saturday but most of the time Hikari had seemed distracted as if her attention was a thousand miles away. Though she wasn't about to show it Asuka was worried about her friend but whenever she tried to inquire about her problem Hikari had either changed the subject or ignored her entirely. When the teacher arrived they went through the normal rises bow sit routine,

"Alright class," she said once the class was seated "We have an exchange student from England joining our today, I want you to welcome him and be friendly and sincere for the gyration of his visit."

The door then opened and in walked a 17-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt with a leather coat slug over his shoulder as well as wearing a pair of rather dirty and battered looking trainers

"That is not approved school clothing, and you where supposed to take your shoes off upon entering the building." The teacher said to him

"I told black trousers and a shirt." The boy replied, "These are the only trousers I have that are black and I wasn't issued any of toughs slipper things."

"Alright," the teacher said, it was pretty clear she didn't want an argument this early on a Monday morning "but in future please wear a white shirt, unless you're on one of the school sports teams you cannot wear a black shirt. If you haven't got one the school will provide you with one. Now please introduce yourself."

"Hi I'm Lexx." The boy said there was a slight pause as they waited for him to say something else

"Alright, lets find you a seat." The teacher said when it was clear that their guest wasn't going to say anything else "There's an empty seat over there." There were a lot of mummers amongst the class as Lexx made his way to the empty desk,

Rei was staring at him with anger wheeling up inside her the classrooms in the school where basically the layout and the seating plan were the same, even after three years and two class changes that seat had always remained empty, she'd guarded it and made sure no one ever sat there she didn't care what anyone said that seat belonged to Shinji Ikari. Asuka was also staring at the new kid sure he was cute but there was just something about him that was odd she couldn't put her finger on it but there it was

_'Jeez, will you get a hold of yourself.'_ She mentally yelled at herself _'He's just a boy and he'll turn out as perverted and worthless as the rest of them.'_ Lexx sat at the desk and ignored all the looks he was getting and the chatter about him

_'I'm not gonna be here long, so let them talk for all I care.'_ The teacher began the lesson not that he paid any attention and zoned out and before the knew it the class was being dismissed for morning break however he decided to stay where he was. He was currently reclining in his chair with his feet on the desk when he felt the presence of someone standing over him, opening one of his eyes and saw the blue haired girl he'd seen earlier

"Hello." he said "What can I do for you?"

"Will you please relinquish that desk." The girl said

"What?" "Please relinquish that desk."

"Why?" "Because it doesn't belong to you."

"Well it is until the person who normally sits here gets back, so get used to it. If your going to bug me the entire time do I at least get to know your name?"

"My name is Rei Ayanami, now please relinquish that desk." Before the argument could continue Hikari entered the classroom, she'd left something in her bag so had returned just in time to hear this

"Hikari. Nice to see you again." Lexx said with a small smile pasted on to his face

"Ms Ayanami are you bothering Mr Robins?" Hikari inquired

"I simply requested that Mr Robins choose a different desk to sit at." Rei replied, "This desk belongs to Ikari, representative Hokari."

_'Ikari!'_

"Ms Ayanami I too hope for Shinji's safe return but you just can't make demands about Mr Robins who just happens to be sitting the same place Shinji did when he was here. Secondly I am no longer the class representative so you don't have to call that." Hikari said in a calm tone she then crossed over to the two teens and slapped Lexx's legs so he'd removed his feet from the desk, Rei looked as if she was about to say something else but instead exited the room

"Thanks." Lexx said to the pigtailed brunette

"It's no big deal Mr Robins." Hikari replied doing her best not to make eye contact with the young man she was also slightly embarrassed by the fact Lexx had called her by her first name even though he didn't really know her that well

"You can call me by first name y'know. I'm not gonna get offended."

"Err…ok Mr Ro…Lexx." Hikari now had blush on her face and trying no to let the boy see "So what are English schools like?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Oh it's ok I suppose." He replied as he put his feet back on the desk "I learn stuff, me and my mates trying to get through the day doing as little work as possible and I get picked on by bastards who hate me." Suddenly there was a buzzing sound sighing Lexx took his cell phone out from his jacket

_'If this is Linsey checking up on me again…'_ "Hello…oh it's you…that might be a little difficult right now…because I'm in school…I can be out of here by lunch time…are you sure…oh alright. See you in a bit." He put the phone back into his pocket, rose from the desk and threw his jacket over his shoulder

"I gotta go. Tell the teacher that I might not be back for the rest of the day."

"Why?" Hikari asked "Something's come up." Lexx said as he made his way towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow ok."

"Sure!" Hikari said as he exited she then shook her head and headed over to her desk.

Lexx was walking towards NERV HQ he'd received a call from Kaji about ten minutes ago, he then looked up at the sky and saw it begin to cloud over 'Oh great.' he then had to run the rest of the way and just made it to NERV as it began raining.

Rei stood outside the front door of her home, she was soaked from head to foot and she'd forgotten her key card so she couldn't get in. Sitting down in front of the door she saw no other course of action then to wait for Soryu or Ms Katsuragi to return so they could let her in, however Soryu had made plans to spend the rest of the day with Horaki and Ms Katsuragi wasn't to be expected back until late she faced the prospect of a long wait. She must have dosed off at some point because the next thing she felt was someone's hand on her shoulder

"Hey, you alright?" opening her eyes and found herself staring into a pair sky blue eyes

"Ikari." She said in a horse whisper, if the person had known Rei at all and was really paying attention he might have picked up the small note of joy in the single phrase but he didn't

_'Why do people keep calling me that.'_ "Sorry miss." He said as he offered he his hand "I'm Lexx, Lexx Robins. Were in the same class, your Rei Ayanami right?" as she took her hand Lexx could feel her shivering from the cold "You look like drowned rat." He joked but she made no reply

"You locked out?" "Yes, I left my key card in my room this morning and Ms Katsuragi won't be home till late and I'm not sure when Soryu will return." he then opened his front door

"You want to come in. don't worry I'm not gonna jump you." Rei stared at him in confusion, only this morning she'd demanded him to find another place to sit because he was sitting in Ikari's seat and now he was offering to let her wait for her two roommates in his apartment

"Why are you helping me?" Rei asked,

"I don't know." Lexx replied that was true he didn't know why he wanted to help this girl, had it been anyone else he would have just left them but something inside him couldn't bear to see this girl suffer.

"So are you coming in?" he asked as he stood in the doorway

"Alright." Rei said she then strolled into the apartment and the door closed behind her.

* * *

A.N. Wow this is my sixth chapter, sorry if the ending doesn't match up with the rest of the chapter but I kinda wrote it first & couldn't be asked to re edit it that much and I know I promised that this chapterwould focus on Rei, I promise next chapter will have more Rei action. Send me your reviews chapter seven is in the works as we speak. Peace.


	7. Little by little

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speeh 

_'Blah'_- Thoughts

Blah>- Radio, Comm., ect  
_"Blah"_- Dreams, memories

_Blah_- _Lyrics, written text__

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Who am I

Chapter 7: Little by little  
'_Just great!'_ Lexx thought to himself as he legged it across the road with the rain pouring all around him.

Once he was in the dry safety of the elevator he reached into his jacket and pulled out a plastic bag which contained sweet and sour pork with rice and noodles as well as a can of coke which was his dinner for the night, placing his food back under his arm he dug around in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small plastic card with the words NERV and his picture printed on it he didn't know why but somehow he found this slightly unnerving.

The doors then opened and putting the card away mad his way towards his apartment wanting nothing more then to take a hot shower, he managed to get to the building via pubic transport for most of the journey but the rain was also mixed with a quiet strong wind which made things very uncomfortable.

Making his way towards his front door he noticed a figure sitting in front of next door, walking closer he saw it was the blue haired girl from school Rei if his memory served him correctly remembering how she'd pretty much told him she didn't want him in her class his brain was telling him to ignore her go inside change out of his wet clothes eat his food and have a cigarette but looking at her again he knew he couldn't just leave her out in the cold

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as he knelt down after a few moments she opened her eyes

"Ikari." She said in a horse whisper

_'Why do people keep calling me that.'_ "Sorry miss." Lexx said as he offered he his hand "I'm Lexx, Lexx Robins. Were in the same class, your name is Rei Ayanami right?" as she took hold his hand Lexx could feel her shivering from the cold "You look like drowned rat." He joked but she made no reply "You locked out?" "Yes, I left my key card in my room this morning and Ms Katsuragi won't be home till late and I'm not sure when Soryu will return." The pale girl replied who was confusion by this, he then opened his front door "You want to come in. don't worry I'm not gonna jump you." Rei stared at him in confusion "Why are you helping me?" Rei asked, "I don't know." Lexx replied "So are you coming in?" he asked as he stood in the doorway "Alright." Rei said she then strolled into the apartment. Lexx was sitting on the sofa his hair and clothes still wet from the rain, he was eating his sweet and sour pork with rice and noodles. His guest had gotten out of the shower a minute ago, she'd said he should have used it first but he'd insisted saying that she needed it more then he did. After polishing off all the meat and most of the rice and noodles he put his plate down on the coffee table and switched on the TV after flipping through a few channels and finding nothing good on he switched it off again. Looking out the window he saw that the rain was coming down even harder then before, sighing he turned his attention back to the couch, he then lay back down and stared at the ceiling _'Well this is thrilling!'_ Rei was in her host's bedroom drying herself off with a towel, all she was wearing was a black t-shirt with four men dressed as cowboys and the word 'Red Dwarf' and 'Gunmen of the Apocalypse' printed on it. Once she was finished she slipped on her panties and the pair of denim shorts that were laid out on the bed she then saw something white on the bedside table, picking it up she was it was an I-pod portable music centre similar to the one Soryu had. Being raised by the Commander Rei was never really allowed to listen to music apart from the classical pieces that the Commander listened too to be honest she believed it to be a waste of time. The screen on the front of the I-pod showed the song it was playing was called 'Little by little' by someone called Oasis and that it was paused, curious as to what her host listened to she put the earphones in her ears and pressed the play button.

_We the people fight for our existence  
We don't claim to be perfect but we're free  
We dream our dreams alone with no resistance  
Faded like the stars we wish to be_

_Y'know I didn't mean... what I just said  
But my God woke up on the wrong side of His bed  
And it just don't matter now_

_Little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
As little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little you have to live it all in all your life  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?_

_True perfection has to be imperfect  
I know that that sounds foolish but it's true  
The day has come and now you'll have to accept  
The life inside your head we gave to you _

_Y'know I didn't mean... what I just said  
But my God woke up on the wrong side of His bed  
And it just don't matter now_

_Little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
As little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little you have to live it all in all your life  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?_

_Little by little we gave you everything you ever dreamed of  
As little by little the wheels of your life have slowly fallen off_

_Little by little you have to live it all in all your life  
And all the time I just ask myself why are you really here?  
Why are you really here?  
Why are you really here?  
_  
Rei took the earphones out once the song was finished, the lyrics in the song where confusing to her and not just because she didn't speak any English.

_'Ok, this is weird'_ Lexx thought to himself as he surveyed his surroundings. He was standing on a beach, which usually wouldn't have bothered him except the sand was a dull white, and both the sky and the sea were blood red _'Where in hell am I?'_

_"You don't need to be afraid."_ Spinning around Lexx saw two little kids a boy and a girl (who strangely looked like Rei) who each looked around five or six, both who had grey hair and red eyes

_"Who say's I'm afraid."_ Lexx countered,

_"That's good."_ The boy said

_"You don't need to be afraid of anything anymore. We are all together again."_ The girl said,

_"What are you saying?" _

_"You are amongst your own kind once more." _a small table with tea things suddenly appeared in front of the two children

_"Please join us son of Adam."_ The girl said as she and the boy sat down

_'Son of Adam?'_ suddenly the ground began to shake and the sea started to bubble and froth and then up from it rose something instantly recognized, the huge creature rose up from the blood red sea and an almost blinding light was emanating from it, it's two pitch black eyes where fixated on him.

_"WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS THAT?"_

Lexx yelled at the top of his lungs as the light engulfed him. Lexx open his eyes and bolted straight up breathing heavily and sweat pouring off his brow

"Are you alright?" looking to his right he saw Rei in the clothes he'd laid out for her

"Yeah." He replied as he took a cigarette out of the pack on the table, put it in his mouth and lit it "I nodded off and…bad dream. That's all."

"I see." The pale girl replied as she sat next to him, there was a long silence as both teen stared off into space,

"You want anything?" Lexx asked before drinking the rest of his Coke Rei thought for a moment

"I could use a glass of water." She replied

"Ok, I'll just go get it for you." Lexx said as he got up from the couch and into the kitchen.

Rei then began looking around the room when her stomach gave a small growl when she saw the remains of Lexx's food, she'd picked up the fork began eating the remaining rice and noodles when she noticed a small plastic card with the words NERV printed on it, she picked it up and began turning it over in her hands then immediately put it down when Lexx re-entered the room with her glass of water "Rei if your hungry all you had to do was tell me." He said as he passed the glass to her she then looked at him blankly "You've got sauce all around your mouth."

"That is not necessary," Rei said as she wiped the sauce away "You have done enough already."

Across town Hikari was staring out her bedroom window watching the rain pelting against the glass

"Man I'm bored." She heard Asuka who was stretched out on the floor complained, "Hey Hikari are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh sorry Asuka." Hikari replied turning her focus on the fiery German "I kinda zoned out there."

"Oh." Asuka said with an evil grin on her face "Thinking about someone are we. Who is it, did he pin you to the bed, was it good, were his hands all over you, did it feel like heaven when he made you cu…"

"Asuka!" Hikari shrieked, "It's not like that. I…I…" _'Crap, what do I say now?'_

"Ah fine don't tell, like I care." Asuka groaned and sent back to staring out the window

"So what you think of the new guy? Stupid Brit I bet he's the biggest loser in his school and can't get lucky so he's come over here so he can get laid."

Normally Hikari was a patient person and though it took some effort she could endure Asuka's rantings about how all boys were perverted jerks but when she heard Lexx being referred to in that manner something inside her snapped

"Why do you always do that?" this made Asuka jump slightly "Why do you always write guys off when in actuality you know less the shit about them." Asuka stared at Hikari totally taken aback by her words then her phone went off, taking it out of her pocket she answered it

"H-hello, oh it's you," Asuka's voice instantly stoped shaking and changed into her usual arrogant tone "what do you want…uhh fine I'm on my where are you any way... Mien Gott, has the pervert tried to touch you up... just stay put and don't let him try and put his hand down your pants." She put her phone away

"I got to go, stupid Wondergirl has locked herself out and just for an encore she's stupid enough to take shelter with some guy next door so I gotta go rescue her." Asuka then gathered her things together and headed for the door

"But it's still raining outside you'll get soaked." Hikari said,

"Heh, I like walking in the rain." Asuka said exiting the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

A.N. Ok heres chapter 7 sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been in a real insperational funk and all the chapters of my stories seem to be written at snails pace. As you've probably noticed I've been putting alot of my favorite songs in this story and I am now taking requests got any suggetions send me the lyrics and a sound file to my e-mail (check profile for address). I am starting university very soon so this maybe the last chapter for a while but please keep sending me your comments and I'll try and get round to chapter 8 A.S.A.P. Peace.


	8. The Three Children

A.N. "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'_- Thoughts  
Blah>- Comm., phone, ect  
_Blah_- Lyrics  


* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Who am I

Chapter 8: The Three Children  
Maya Ibuki looked over at her sempi for the third time in the last hour, Ritsuko had been acting a little strange the last couple of days and humming, whenever things got a little slow she would start humming a tune. This didn't seem to bother her though it made a change from the way her sempi usually was, Misato then walked in

"Hey you two." She said as she made her way towards the coffee pot that conveniently on the desk next to where Maya was working

"Hi Major." Maya replied Ritsuko simply nodded in reply Misato poured herself a cup of coffee

"So what are you two working on now?"

"Oh just the usual data shifting." Maya replied, "it's not very exciting but it's got to be done. Right sempi."

Ritsuko didn't reply she'd gone back to humming then to Maya and Misato's surprise blonde began singing, it was soft but they still managed to hear.

…_I used to live alone before I knew you _

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not a victory march  
__  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
  
Ritsuko stopped and looked at the two other women

"What?" she asked

"N-nothing," Misato said "it's just I've never heard you sing before, even in collage and we went to all toughs concerts you wouldn't even sing along with the band. Hell you never even sang in the shower."

"Err."

Fortunately Ritsuko was speared from answering when Misato's phone rang

"Oh man, hello…Rei is there something wrong…your locked out, where are you …your where. Just hold on I'm on my way, I'll be home as soon as I can." Misato then hung up

"I have to go, emergency at home but it shouldn't take long, could you two cover for me until I get back"

"Sure no problem." Maya replied as Misato exited

"Err sempi."

"Yes Maya." Ritsuko replied as she went back to her terminal

"It's just that the song you were singing was kinda nice and I was wondering what it what it was called and where you heard it."

"I don't know. I met this guy on Saturday, he was playing his guitar and he sang it."

Ritsuko thought it was best if she didn't tell her assistant that she'd met the guy by getting blind drunk, vomited on her clothes, passed out, waking up the next morning in his bed and had to go home wearing his clothes, clothes she'd yet to return

"I'll look into it for you when I got a moment."

Rei was sitting at Lexx's kitchen table there was absolute silence the only sound was the washing machine with her clothes in it, she was trying to concentrate on the assignment that she'd been set but was failing miserably, two things where bothering the first was why her host had a NERV access card the second was the guy himself

_'Why does his presence both me so much?'_ Rei thought to her self, shaking her head she put her pen down deciding confronting Lexx about these feelings would be the best course of action.

Walking into the living room she found Lexx was leaning against the frame of the open French windows having a smoke and watching the rain as she approached she could hear him humming a tune then he began singing the words softly so that Rei could only just hear him

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to known I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone…_

He was interrupted when the doorbell rang turning around he saw Rei saw standing quiet close to him, they stood there in silence for a few seconds then the doorbell rang again Lexx walked past her to answer it.

Asuka was standing outside the floor soaked from head to foot and repeatedly pressing the doorbell

"Stupid Dumkov what's taking him so long." She said viciously "He better not be doing anything perverted to Wondergirl. Not that I care but she's so naive around boys she needs someone to protect her from their pathetic advances."

She was about to press the doorbell for the eighth time when the door opened

_'At last.'_ She was about to unleash a string of verbal abuse when she found herself staring into a pair of deep cerulean eyes

"Hey, you must be Rei's roommate, right?" Their owner asked which brought Asuka back to reality she then took a step back to get a better look at the person and found herself staring at the transfer student who'd joined her class earlier today

"Hey I've seen you before…" he then stared off into space for a few seconds before the answer came to him "Oh yeah now I remember your in the same class as me. You were sitting next to Hikari."

Asuka continued to stare at him

"What is there something on my face." He asked before wiping it with his hands

"Err…stop being such an idiot you dope." Asuka replied finally finding her voice "You better have to have tired to touched up Wondergirl because I swear to god if you have I'll…" she stopped in midsentance when she heard him laugh

"What's so funny?"

"Wondergirl that's just too rich. I wouldn't have figured it looking at the two of you." Lexx replied Asuka looking at his slightly unsure what he was on about "Hold on I'll just tell Rei her girlfriend has arrived." Asuka looked as if she'd been slapped

_'He…he thinks Wondergirl and me are…'_ she didn't even want to go there rage then boiled up within and then went to unleash a mighty slap across his face but to her surprise he caught he wrist before it could connect and did them same when she went to hit him with her other hand

"You are one angry chick." He said she tried to break his grip but he was stronger then she was "Your soaked."

He then released her then took her by the hand and lead her indoors this left her once again in a stunned silence he lead her into the kitchen and sat her down on one of the chairs before going off to find her a towel, Rei then entered the kitchen and saw Asuka sitting there

"Good evening Soryu." She said

Asuka simply grunted in reply not really bothering to get a proper look at her roommate, which caused her to do a double take when she realized the clothes Rei was wearing weren't hers

"Mien Gott are toughs his clothes you wearing?"

"Yes," Rei replied, "my clothes were drenched so Mr Robins lent me these so I wouldn't get ill." Rei knew that Asuka's word held some sort of meaning beyond a simple observation but couldn't decipher it.

Lexx re-entered the kitchen and threw a towel to Asuka before going over to the sink to fill the kettle with water, there was absolute silence between the three teens until Lexx set a mug of tea in front of Asuka

"Here this should warm you up."

"Thank you." Asuka said as Lexx started pouring tea form himself and Rei,

Asuka picked the mug off the table brought it to her lips and took a sip instantly she could feel the warm liquid running down her throat and into her stomach Lexx and Rei said nothing as the two of them drank their own tea

"How's the tea?" Lexx asked, "It is very agreeable." Rei replied

"Heh, I've had better." Asuka snorted,

"Fine make your own bloody tea future." Lexx said snatching the mug away from her

"Hey I was drinking that." Asuka snarled as she snatched it back

"You are such a hypocrite." Lexx said more to himself then to her "You say you don't want something then the moment its about to be removed you pounce on it again."

He then turned to Rei "I not judging you Rei but if I were you I'd have chosen someone a little less unbearable to sleep with but whatever turns you on I guess."

Asuka face flared up like a lobster with sunburn whilst Rei stared at him rather confused

"I am unsure what you are referring to Mr Robins. If you are implying that Soryu and myself are romantically involved with each other then I am afraid that you are mistaken."

"I told you already dumkov I am not a lesbian." Asuka snapped rising from her chair she then composed herself and put on an air of utter arrogance

"Any way you should consider yourself lucky that you are in the presence of the great Asuka Langley Soryu." Asuka said as a confident smirk spread across her face

"Who?" Lexx asked, if anyone had been listening they probably would have heard Asuka's whole world come crashing down

_'He…he doesn't know who I am. But that's impossible, everyone on the face of the planet knows who I am and how I saved the world.' _

The real truth was that no one on the face of the planet knew who she was, NERV had gone to great lengths to conceal the former pilots identities from the public not that Asuka had been told this

"How…how can you not know who I am, you'd have heard about the Angel War and the Evangelions right."

"Vaguely." Lexx replied fighting the urge to take this redheaded windbag by the earlobe and throw her out instead he took another swig from his tea

"Then you must have heard on me I mean all this only happened four years ago." Asuka said though Lexx had noticed the very subtle touch of pleading in her voice and for some reason all malice he felt towards her melted away because he knew he would never be able to give her what she wanted

"Sorry but I'm afraid I don't." He then put his mug down on the table and stuck out his hand towards her "So hello Asuka Langley Soryu, I'm Lexx Robins its nice to meet you."

Asuka stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and shook it when she retracted it she let out a small laugh

"You are such an idiot."

"So I'm told." He said as he picked up his tea again.

At this moment Misato was hurtling towards the apartment building but because of the heavy rain she was forced to drive at a slower pace

_'What a beautiful evening!'_ she thought sarcastically but soon she arrived at the apartment complex and pulled into a parking space but it took her a few minutes to build up the courage to leave the safety of the vehicle.

Walking along the corridor she knocked on the door of the apartment on the left of hers the door was opened by an elderly woman in her sixties

"Hello ma'am my name is Misato Katsuragi, I live next door. I got a call from one of my charges she locked herself out and told me she was here." Misato said

"I'm sorry young lady but I'm afraid no one has come in all day maybe you were given the wrong apartment number." The elderly woman replied

"Oh well thank you for your time." Misato said the door then closed

_'Rei told me that she was in the apartment next to our but she's not there now. Maybe Asuka came by and let her in'_ Misato thought then her eyes fell upon the apartment where Lexx was staying _'Oh no.'_

she rushed over to the door and searched franticly for her key card

_'This can't be happening not yet, its too soon.'_ She punched in the number and put her card through the slot and entered. She quietly slipped inside and her worst fear was confirme,d she could hear voices coming from the kitchen

"So what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

_'Oh my God Rei is here.'_

"He's probably here because he thought he get laid pretty easily."

_'What Asuka's here too?'_ the situation had suddenly got much worse _'This wasn't supposed to happen, we hoped to have done the blood work before Asuka and Rei found out.'_

"I really have no clue to be honest, a couple of weeks ago this guy shows at my front door and next thing I know I'm here." Lexx said to the two girls

"Ahem err knock, knock." Looking over his shoulder Lexx saw Misato standing there

"Oh great it's the crazy lady, must make a note to get the locks changed." He said more to himself then to Asuka, Rei or Misato "What are you doing here?"

"I am Asuka and Rei's legal guardian." The lavender haired woman replied

"Really," Lexx turned to the two girls "you have my deepest sympathies."

"Crazy lady," Asuka said, "I'll have to remember that."

"Anyway thank you for looking after the girls but I think I can take it from here." Misato said

"Whatever, I'll stop by later to drop off Rei's clothes are ready." Misato wasn't entirely sure what he meant and got a shock when she saw Rei wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts that clearly weren't hers

_'How did I miss that.'_ "Oh, well come on you too let's go I have to get back to work."

Rei gathered up her things before following Asuka and Misato out of the apartment and into their own

"Hey Misato how did you get into Lexx's apartment because he sure as hell didn't let you in?" Asuka asked her guardian _'Wow, normally that's the kind of thing I would have pointed out right away, you must be having an off day or you caught something walking in the rain, congratulations Asuka Langley Soryu Ms Retard 2019.'_

Misato didn't get a chance to answer Asuka's question because Rei asked one of her own "Why did Mr Robins have a NERV access card Ms Katsuragi?"

"He's got a what?" Asuka exclaimed, "How come I didn't see it?"

"It was on the table in his living room." Rei replied,

"Err, girls there are perfectly good answers to toughs questions but I have to get back to work." Misato said before diving out the front door, as soon as she was in her car she grabbed her cell phone and using one hand steer the vehicle and the other to both hold and dial a number she punched in a number and twenty seconds later the person on the other end picked up

Hello.>

"Kaji we have a slight problem."

* * *

A.N. Hey gang, sorryit took me so long to update but University life is really exausting, it nothinglike thoughs lying movies.So chapter 8 tell me what you think. Gainax owns Eva and I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me, if I did own it I'd never have to work a day in my life. I'll try and and have another chapterwritten and postedChristmas but no promises. I'll next time Peace.


	9. Welcome to NERV

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
'Blah'- Thoughts  
Blah>- Phone, radio, ect_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_  
Who am I

Chapter 9: Welcome to NERV  
"This is very disappointing news." Kaji and Misato were standing in the Commanders office "First you got Major Katsuragi involved when you were ordered that no one besides yourself was to have contact him. And now the first and second children have acquainted themselves with him." Gendo said his voice as cold as ever, there was a long silence before he spoke again

"With respect sir today was Lexx's first day of school Asuka and Rei were bound to come into contact with him today anyway."

Gendo remained silent for a minute

"Its time for these games to stop Mr Kaji, tomorrow Mr Robins will come to NERV and we will find out what we need to know."

"Yes sir." Kaji said and he exited the office with Misato in tow

"Well that went well."

The next morning Rei was walking the corridors of the school heading towards the music room

_'He was there yesterday before class so it is very likely he will be there today.'_ Rei thought to herself _'If he's there I will be able to ask him what I was unable to…'_

"Hey Wondergirl, wear are you sneaking off to?" looking over her shoulder Rei saw Asuka standing there hands on hips and looking quizzically at her

"It is not your concern Soryu." Rei said and she walked away

"Oh no, your aint gonna walk away from me with that answer." Asuka fumed as she hurried after her.

Rei walked into the music but found it empty

"He's not here."

"Who's not here?" Asuka asked

Rei didn't reply instead she turned on her heel and headed for their form room with Asuka still on her heels.

Entering their class room Asuka saw Hikari sitting at her desk she walked over to her whilst Rei headed for her desk.

"Hi Asuka." Hikari said as the red head sat down

"Hey," Asuka replied "Hey you wanna hear something weird, you know the British kid well guess what he lives right next door to me, Wondergirl and Misato. How's that for coincidence."

"I already know."

"What?"

"Remember last Friday when I disappeared for the afternoon to see a student who was supposed to have registered, well Mr Ro…Lexx was the person they sent me to see."

"Lexx! You're calling him by his first name what are you two engaged?"

"No, no. he asked me to." It took sometime but Hikari finally managed to convince her friend that she wasn't romantically involved with the exchange student after which they spent the next few minutes with Asuka telling her friend about the events at Lexx's apartment

"You mean that Lexx has a NERV card?"

"According to Wondergirl. But I get the feeling that Misato knows more then she's letting on."

Before her friend could respond Lexx entered the room his backpack slung over one shoulder a pair of shades on his face and an unlit cigarette in his mouths his I-pod blaring in his ears, he then sat down at his desk hung his trench coat over the back of his chair and sat down still not taking the glasses off, taking the cigarette out of his mouth the buds out of his ears and much to Hikari's annoyance he put one of his feet on the table, a group of five boys then gathered around him and began speaking in various and very poor English accents ranging from cockney to scouse

"What ho old bean." One said trying to sound posh

"Mornin governor how's bout goin for some jellied ells or some pie and mash." Another said in a very poor cockney ascent and so it went on Hikari felt anger bubbling up inside her what really got her mad was that one of the boys was Shimoji Kirifuda who'd taken over her role as class representative after she got fired he had a slightly more relaxed approach to the job but to him that's all it was a job he never took the responsibility of it seriously.

After a few minutes Lexx took the buds out of his ears and pushed his shades down so his eyes were visible

"Can I help you with something?" he asked as he stared at the group his words with a dangerous edge that made everyone but Shimoji take a step back

"Yes," Shimoji said "you are aware that it isn't permitted to smoke on school grounds."

Lexx never took his eyes off the boy in front of him face

"Well guess what this cigarette isn't lit so you should have no problem with it."

Shimoji was taken slightly aback by this though he had a slightly more relaxed approach to his job he certainly didn't take crap

"Do you know who I am?"

"Don't really care."

"I am the class representative, Shimoji Kirifuda."

"And that means what exactly?" Lexx asked not really caring to honest but decided to endure the guys monologue and certainly not paying any attention

"Hey are you listening to me?" Shimoji asked a full five minutes before realising that Lexx wasn't paying the least bit of attention to him

"Nope." Lexx replied replacing his glasses Shimoji was getting annoyed

"Y'know as class rep and as a head of the student council I have a lot of influence in this school and I can use it to make your time here very uncomfortable." Shimoji said before he and his possy walked off

"Y'know the last person who pissed me off needed serious dental," Lexx said his words making the group stop dead in their tracks "and I forget how many stitches he needed after I smashed a bar stool over his head."

Shimoji looked back but Lexx continued on looking towards the front so he and his posse headed on towards their desks whilst Lexx began scrolling through the menu on his I-pod before selecting the track he always listened to when he was in a good mood

_City breaking down on a camel's back  
They'll just have to go coz they don't know wack  
So all ya fill the streets it's appealing to see  
And you won't get undercounted cause you're damn ass free _

You got a new horizon it's an ephemeral style  
In a melancholy town where we never smile  
And all I want to hear is the message beep  
My dreams they come a kissin' cause I don't get sleep no

Windmill windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking fallin' down  
Love forever love is free  
Turn forever you and me  
windmill windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Laughing Gas, these Haz mats  
Fast Cat, lining them up like ass cracks  
Lay these ponies at the track  
It's my chocolate attack  
Shoot I'm stepping in hotter this year  
Care bear reppin' it harder this year

Watch me as I gravitate hahaha

Gonna ghost town  
This Motown  
With your sound you're in the blink  
Going to bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With your sound you kill the inc.

So don't stop get it, get it  
Until your Cheddar's heavy  
And watch the way I navigate ha ha

Windmill windmill for the land  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all there on your stride  
It is ticking fallin' down  
Love forever love is free  
Turn forever you and me  
windmill windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Dont stop, get it get it  
_We are your captains in it (feel good),  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
hahahaaaaa (feel good)  
Dont stop, get it, get it,  
we are your captains in it (feel good),  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
hahahahahaaaa _

The teacher walked in just as the track finished and the lesson started after they went through the usual morning ritual, Lexx tried to pay attention but its difficult having to listen to something in a another language when your so used to your own and so he almost jumped for joy when morning break began and headed up to the roof for a cigarette, hit just lit up when his cell phone began ringing

"Hello." his voice slightly distorted by the cigarette in his mouth

Lexx.> said Kaji's voice on the other end

"What?"

Need you to come down after school, top brass want to you.>

"Whoopie, lucky me."

Yeah, i feel for you kid I really do. Well see you later.> Kaji then hung up and putting his phone away Lexx went back to his cigarette.

At four school had let out and Asuka and Rei were waiting by the front gate for Misato to pick them up for today's sync tests and a few minutes later a screeching was heard just before a blue sports car pulled up in front of them

"Oh dear God." Asuka muttered "The one day I didn't get insured."

"Hi girls," Misato said "I'm here to pick you up."

the two girls then climbed in Rei in the back and Asuka in the passenger seat

"Well what are you waiting for lets go." Asuka said when her guardian didn't hurtle down the street at somewhere between 99 and 100 miles and hour however

Misato was spared from answering when Lexx emerged from the gate and was met by a honking

"Hey good looking want a ride." Misato called to him from the car

"Oh no." Lexx groaned "What do you want?"

"Kaji told me your coming down to NERV and as the girls also need to go down I thought you'd all come down together."

"He's going to NERV?" Asuka hissed

"We'll talk later." the Major hissed back,

Lexx stared regarded her for a moment

"Fine but my opinion of you doesn't change just because your giving me a ride."

Misato smiled "Ok, Asuka get in the back."

"What?" the red head demanded

"Just do it." Miasto snapped

"I think you better do as she says Asuka" Lexx said to her a sly grin spreading across his face "plus I think your girlfriends all lonely there on the back seat all by her lonesome."

Misato then burst out laughing at this "Asuka and Rei, I never thought of the two of you like that."

"I AM NOT A LESBIAN." Asuka yelled before clambering over the seat into the back before Lexx got in and got the shock of his life when Misato put her foot down which made the car jerk forward before Lexx had even closed the door.

The blue car screeched along the roads

"Who the hell taught you to drive," Lexx yelled over noise of the tyres screeching painfully "Someone who's last name was Duke?"

Misato laughed and soon NERV HQ came into view and still racing along at god knows what MPH the car screeched into the parking lot before performing a 360° spin and fitting neatly into the nearest parking space pleased with herself Misato looked over at Lexx in the passenger seat who was scowling at her

"Let see your god-damn drivers licence." he growled

Misato looked at him with a confused look

"Drivers what?" Lexx, Rei and Asuka stared at her wide eyed in horror before getting out of the moving death-trap as fast as they could and headed for the elevator not waiting for the Major to catch up

"Ok on the way back I'm walking." Lexx said as the doors closed and the two girls nodded agreeing with him.

When the elevator doors opened again the group were met by a long line of metal doors with scanning devises that would read their ID cards, Rei and Asuka went first and now its was Lexx's turn reaching into his jacket he got out the card ans let out a sigh 'Here goes nothing.' he was about to run his card through when the elevator behind him opened and Misato stumbled out

"So you finally caught up." Lexx said before swiping his card through the card reader and went through only to find Kaji waiting for him on the other side

"Hey." he said

"Hey yourself." Kaji replied "So what's so important that you called me down here?" Lexx asked but before Kaji could reply Misato appeared behind Lexx

"Kaji, what are you doing here?" she asked

"It's time." he replied then his cell began ringing

"Excuse...Kaji...What? I think that's such a good...I'll ask him." he then hung up muttering about something being a really bad idea

"What is it?" Misato asked not liking the look on her ex's face

"Message from upstairs, our fearless leader doesn't want to see him today instead he wants us to show him it." Kaji said

Misato's eyes widened "Your kidding right?"

"Fraid not," Kaji then turned to Lexx "but I have to ask you first wanna go see this thing?"

Lexx shrugged his shoulder "Sure whatever."

Kaji sighed "Ok lets go. This is still a really bad idea."

the three of them then set off though why Misato was with them was not part of the planned and another happened when the elevator doors opened and they found Maya Ibuki inside

"Major, Mr Kaji, hello."

"Maya baby how's it going?" Kaji said instantly implying lady killer smile no 7

Misato rolled her eyes "Hello Maya."

Lexx looked at the tech

_'Mousy little thing but cute and a good body. D'know about anyone else but wouldn't say no.'_ just then Maya noticed him

"Oh hello, I'm Maya Ibuki." she said something about this kid bothered her

"Lexx." he replied

"Have we met, I can't help but feel like I've seen you somewhere before?" Maya asked

Kaji and Misato exchanged nervous glances Lexx gave her a small smile

"I'm told I have one of toughs faces."

"That must be it." she replied before Lexx and his two companions entered the elevator,

the whole ride down was conducted in silence with Lexx leaning against the wall with Maya stealing glances at him, they were almost at their destination when something clicked in Maya's brain

_'Wait a second...'_

she was about to say something when Kaji put his hand on her shoulder and put a finger to his lips. The elevator then stopped and the four of them got off the three adults leading the way

"Why are you following us Maya?" Misato asked

"Sempi what's me to make some last minute checks before the test." the lieutenant replied "What about you Major, don't you have work to do?"

"Eh, nothing that can't wait." the raven haired woman replied what none of them had noticed that as they walked on Lexx had stopped it was only when Maya tried to steal another glance at him did they realise Lexx was staring at the NERV logo on the wall

"God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world." he read aloud "Why do I get the impression that something like 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here' would be much more appropriate."

the three adult each let out a small laugh before they headed off again.

After a five minute walk they came to a door that had a sigh saying 'Cage 01' on it, entering the room was pitch black the only source of light was the one pouring in from the open door, after much fumbling about one of the adults managed to find the light switch and there was an almost blinding flash was the lights came on.

Lexx rubbed his eyes as they unadjusted to the light and then he saw it the giant head covered in purple armour and a horn jutting out of it, fell over and started edging backwards till he hit the door frame his eyes forever locked onto it wide eyed in terror as Kaji, Maya and Misato crowded around him asking what was wrong but he couldn't hear them all his attention focused on the thing that had haunted his dreams nearly every night for the last three years.

Deep in a chamber underground five men each representing the five nation of France, the America, Russia, Britain and Germany gathered in secret they were SEELE and the origin of their organization was lost in mists of time it almost seemed if they had existed forever, there were other members of the group but these five men were the core of the organization and only reported to one man Loren Keel their leader.

"It seems like a lifetime ago when we last stood in this chamber." the American said

"In deed." Keel replied "And in that time the prophesied time of ascension has been denied us Human Instrumentality can never be realised."

"But why call us after all this time?" the Frenchman asked "Our goals can never be archived now and according to your informant within NERV Adam Lilith and the lance are gone."

"But that same informant has told me that the Third Child has been found and has returned to Tokyo. Ikari believes that he may hold the answers he seeks as do I." Keel said

"The Third Child has returned?" the Russian exclaimed

a smirk spread across Keel's face he then turned towards a corridor behind him whilst the others followed

"It is time to introduce our own pawn into this game, it has taken three years but finally he is ready."

at the end of the corridor was a cylinder shaped tank filled with orange liquid, inside was a young man aged 17 with grey hair and pale skin his eyes then opened and gazed at the men with red eyes.

* * *

AN. Sorry this chapter took so long but I got bogged down by Uni, work and life in genral, will try & update again sooner. Hope y'all had a good Christmas (got Soul Cabliur III, it kick ass) and a good new year, send me your comments and I see y'all later. Peace.


	10. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

Who am I

Chapter 10: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Lexx was lying there on a bench in the employee lounge, his I-pod plugged into his ears, he was currently listening to a track by Gorillaz called 'Fire Coming Out Of A Monkey's Head'.

_Once upon a time at the foot of a great mountain, there was a town where the people known as Happy folk lived, their very existence a mystery to the rest of the world, obscured as it was by shit clouds. Here they played out their peaceful lives, innocent of the litany of excess and violence that was growing in the world below. To live in harmony with the spirit of the mountain called Monkey was enough. Then one day Strange folk arrived in the town. They came in camouflage, hidden behind dark glasses, but no one noticed them: they only saw shadows. You see, without the Truth of the Eyes, the Happy folk were blind._

_Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes _

_Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home_

_Jump back from behind them and shoot them in the head  
Now everybody dancing the dance of the dead,  
the dance of the dead  
the dance of the dead,  
_

_In time, Strange folk found their way into the high reaches of the mountain, and it was there that they found the caves of unimaginable Sincerity and Beauty. By chance, they stumbled upon the Place Where All Good Souls Come to Rest. The Strange folk, they coveted the jewels in these caves above all things, and soon they began to mine the mountain, its rich seam fuelling the chaos of their own world. Meanwhile, down in the town, the Happy folk slept restlessly, their dreams invaded by shadowy figures digging away at their souls. Every day, people would wake and stare at the mountain. Why was it bringing darkness into their lives? And as the Strange folk mined deeper and deeper into the mountain, holes began to appear, bringing with them a cold and bitter wind that chilled the very soul of them up. For the first time, the Happy folk felt fearful for they knew that soon the Monkey would soon stir from its deep sleep. And then came a sound. Distant first, it grew into castrophany so immense it could be heard far away in space. There were no screams. There was no time. The mountain called Monkey had spoken. There was only fire. And then, nothing. _

_O little town in U.S.A, your time has come to see  
There's nothing you believe you want  
But where were you when it all came down on me?  
Did you call me now?_

It wasn't the upbeat number but it seemed to match his mood particularly well and put it on repeat, the weird thing was that as he listened to it strange images formed in his head. Soldiers killing people, giant white things with huge wings dropping out of the sky, the demon with a cross coming out of its back before being crucified, the whole planet dying. He'd been lying there the lyrics blasting into his ears for a good two hours ever since Kaji and Misato had brought him here, a few people came in either taking a break or on their way to somewhere else but apart from a the odd glance at him they paid no attention to him not that he cared memories of the days events playing over in his mind. Well one moment to be sure seeing the demon or the Eva as Kaji and Misato had called it. They had told him that it was currently inoperable but it still scared the heck out of him. Kaji walked towards his office "How is he." looking behind him he saw Misato "The tests just finished and I figured I'd go look in on him." Kaji let out a sigh "He hasn't moved since we laid him on that bench. He just lays there not saying anything. I think seeing the Eva must have really scared the heck out of him." "I know, To my knowledge the only other person to react like that was Shinji." Misato replied "So what's the situation with Maya?" "Well I told her all I'm allowed to tell her she's promised to keep quiet for now." Maya was walking along the corridor heading towards the employee lounge hoping to grab a quick coffee before she and her sempi had to start reviewing the results of this afternoon test when she arrived however what grabbed her attention was the sight of the young man she'd been introduced to that same afternoon lying upon one of the benches kneeling down she stared into his face and to her horror she saw it was blank but what disturbed her the most were his eyes they were dead as if he had no soul this worried her as she remembered the way he had been before his introduction to Unit 01 _"God's in his Heaven. All's right with the world. Why do I get the impression that something like 'Abandon hope all ye who enter here' would be much more appropriate."_ "Maya what are you doing?" Misato then appeared "M...major I was just..." Maya stammered "Its ok, according to Kaji he's been like that since his encounter with Eva." Misato replied "Its his eyes that are most the most disturbing." Maya said returning her gaze to the young man "Its almost like their dead." Misato knelt down beside her and to her horror saw Maya was right though Lexx was looking at straight at them it was clear he wasn't looking at them something they couldn't see even if they tried and the eyes themselves seemed empty they lacked any sign of life "What are you staring at?" Maya and Misato looked over their shoulders and saw Rei and Asuka behind them, Asuka then forced her guardian out of the way to see Lexx lying there "What's with him?" Rei then made her way towards him _'His eyes. It seems as though all life has been drained from them. It is...disturbing.'_ "Y'know its rude to stare." all four women got a shock when Lexx instantly came back to life sat yanked the buds out of his ear and rummaged around in his jacket for a cigarette "Err are you alright?" Misato asked once her nerves had calmed down "Do I look alright?" Lexx replied as he sat taking out his lighter "What happened to you?" Rei asked "Major Duke here and that guy Kaji introduced me to a nightmare in purple armour." he replied as walked over to vending machine pressed a button before kicking it three times then there was a clunk and a can of coke dropped out "Works every time." Lexx said as picked up the can and pulled the ring pull all with his right hand Misato watched him even though he was semi back to normal he was still pretty down then something occurred to her _'This might be an opportunity to remind him who he really is.'_ she was about to say something when she realised something occurred to her _'I'm going to have to take the girls with me, can't have them figuring out he's Shinji yet. And Maya's going to have to come so she doesn't blab to anyone.' _ "Hey I got an idea," she announced "There's way too many negative vibes here so why don't we hit the town and have some fun." "Not really in the mood." Lexx replied but Misato was having none of it she grabbed both him and Maya by the arms and dragged them towards the elevator "Come on it'll be fun." she insisted "But why do I have to come?" Maya moaned "Cos you never get out so it'll be good for you ." Misato tolled the young women before hissing in her ear "Plus to make sure you keep you mouth shut." Much later Lexx was sitting at a bar of a karoke bar called 'The Jolly Wailer' (That is not a typo) wounding what the hell he was doing here whilst nursing his pint of larger vaguely registering Misato's poor attempt at singing the REM song 'Shiny Happy People' "Now there's the sight of a man having a good time." Looking over his shoulder he saw Maya Ibuki standing "Hello Maya." He said before having a sip of his drink she then sat down beside him and the barman appeared in front of her "What can do you for?" he asked "A glass of white wine please." She replied and a few moments later the barman returned and placed a wine glass in front of her with pale yellow liquid inside Maya then picked up the glass and stared at the contents "Y'know if you drink some it'll probably taste like alcoholic grape juice." Lexx said before taking a sip of his drink Maya let out a small laugh. Lexx then looked over his shoulder and saw Rei standing there behind him "What's up?" he asked "I want to hear you sing." she replied Maya nearly choked on her drink before looking at the pair Lexx was looking quzically at Rei "What?" "I want to hear you sing." she repeated her "I'm not really in a singing mood." he said as he returned his attention to his drink "The first time I saw you were singing," Rei said "I found it enjoyable, It would be agreeable to hear you sing again." Lexx sighed he really didn't want to but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say no to her "Alright." After about twenty minutes of waiting and enduring really bad Japanese karaoke Lexx found himself on stage still wondering how the hell he'd allowed he'd let Rei talk him into this, he then spotted a guitar and amp just off from the stage "Hey bub, that thing work?" he asked the guy who operated the machine "People who can play can use it, you want it?" he replied Lexx nodded was currently he reviewing the list of choices and there was only a handful that where in English and out of them only two didn't suck so and since he couldn't chose between he choose to do them both _'They'll probably think I'm some kind of manic depressant but fuck it_._ Plus I know how to play them.'_ "These two." He said to the guy who operated the machine he then looked at the audience picking out Asuka, Rei, Misato and Maya in the crowd "I gonna do two number. First is called Lost in Hollywood. The other is called Boulevard of Broken Dreams." He said before playing a few practise cords and tuned the instrument accordingly. In the audience Asuka, Misato and Rei and Maya who had joined them looked up at the stage "When did he decide to get up there." the lavender haired major wondered out loud not really addressing anyone "I asked him too." Rei said Asuka and Misato stared at her "I wanted to hear him sing again." before they could inquire the sound of a guitar was heard Lexx had started

_'ll wait here,  
You're crazy,  
Those vicious streets are filled with strays,  
You should have never gone to Hollywood._

They find you,  
Two time you,  
Say your the best they've ever seen,  
You should have never trusted Hollywood.

I wrote you,  
And told you,  
You were the biggest fish out here,  
You should have never gone to Hollywood.

They take you,  
And make you,  
They look at you in disgusting ways,  
You should never trusted Hollywood.

I was standing on the wall,  
Feeling ten feet tall,  
All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,  
This is my front page,  
This is my new age,  
All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care.  


_All you maggots smoking fags on Sunset Boulevard._

All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care.

Phoney people come to play,  
Look at all of them beg to stay,  
Phoney people come to pray.

Phoney people come to pray.

All you maggots smoking fags on Santa Monica Boulevard,  
All you maggots smoking fags out there on Sunset Boulevard.

All you maggots smoking fags on Hollywood Boulevard.

You should have never trusted Hollywood.  
You should have never gone to Hollywood.

All you bitches put your hands in the air and wave them like you just don't care.

You should have never trusted Hollywood.

There was a round of applause from the audience whilst Misato, Asuka and Maya stared at him even Rei who already knew he could play very well couldn't take her eyes off him, the emotion that he poured into the number had flowed and washed over them like a wave but they weren't given time to dwell on it as Lexx began his second number._  
__I walk a lonely road  
The only one I have every known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the borderline of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to known I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone_

_My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

Once we finished he put the guitar down jumped off stage headed over to where the others were, grabbed his jacket and downed the rest of his drink "Well its been fun but I'm off." he then heading towards the exit of the building and into the night, once he was out side he took his packet of cigarettes and his lighter and seeing he was down to his last one so made a note to get another packet. Inhaling the nicotine smoke as he strolled a noise in nearby alley caught his attention had deciding to investigate saw three or four guys not much older then him hassling someone, suddenly there was a scream followed by women crying for help but to Lexx's horror he recognized the voice _'Oh my God, Hikari._'


	11. Sea of Blood

AN "Blah"- Normal speech  
_'Blah'- _Thoughts  
_"Blah"- _Memories  
Blah>- Phone, TV, Radio, Comn ect_

* * *

_

_Neon Genesis Evangelion  
_Who am I

Chapter 11: Sea of Blood

Attention, would all passengers please return to their seats, our estimated time of arrival at Tokyo 3 International Airport will be precisely ten minutes... I repeat would all passengers please return to their seats...> the air hostess voice sounded over the intercom but for one passenger it may as well have announced that the pilot wasn't wearing any pants because for the last hour she could only hear the last words she had said to him before she was forced to leave

_"Someday...someday we'll meet again!"_ _'Just a little longer and I will be able to fulfil my promise.'_ she stared out at the sea of lights spread out below _'Please Shinji, wait for me for just a little longer.'_

Meanwhile down below in an alley Hikari Horaki had her back pressed against the wall as three men advanced towards her harbouring no illusion about what they were after as they concealed their intentions with all the subtlety of a group of dogs on heat

"What's up baby." one of them said a predatory grin spread across his lips whilst he and the others continued to advance on her

"Please I haven't any money with me or anything of any value, I have nothing you could possibly want." Hikari pleaded but it didn't make any difference what so ever as two of them grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the wall whilst the third traced his finger along her cheek whilst sliding his under her skirt

"Don't worry babe you got all I need right here." he sneered and Hikari let out a panicked yelp as one of his fingers brushed against her 'special area' he then followed this up by licking her face which caused her to scream he then back handed her

"Shut your face bitch." he growled, he was about to rip her blouse open when a crash caught the groups attention and looking to the left saw someone lying the floor of the alley he laughed drunkenly as he picked himself off the ground and began staggering towards them and walking into a small patch of light they saw a guy around their age with shoulder length hair wearing black jeans and a long leather coat, this didn't mean anything to the three thugs but it meant a lot to Hikari because she knew who he was, Lexx who had begun singing a little out of tune and slurring the words in a something resembling an Irish accent

_In Dublin's Fair City, where the girls are so pretty, _(hic)_  
'Twas there I first met my sweet Molly Malone.  
She drove a wheel-barrow thro' streets broad and narrow,  
Crying "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, a-live, a-live-o _

A-live, alive-o! A-live, a-live-o!  
Crying "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, a-live, a-live-o!

She was a fishing-monger, and that was no wonder,  
For so was her father and mother before.(hic)_  
They drove their wheel-barrows thro' streets broad and narrow,  
Crying "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, a-live, a-live-o" _

She died of the fever, and nothing could save her,  
And that was the end of sweet Molly Malone.(hic)_  
But her ghost drives a barrow thro' streets broad and narrow,  
Crying "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, a-live, a-live-o" _

A-live, alive-o! A-live, a-live-o!  
Crying "COCKLES AND MUSSELS, a-live, a-live-o!

He had just finished when he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the thug who moments ago had his hand down Hikari's skirt and began laughing like an idiot

"Hey man, what's up? " he said before being shoved into the wall besides the girl he then turned to look at her "Hey y'know your really pretty." he slurred

Hikari blushed _'Oh great I'm about to be raped, the new guy shows who's obviously drunk he calls you pretty and you blush. Congratulation retard.'_

Lexx then turned his attention back to the guy who shoved him and then stumbled towards him "Y'know your pretty too." he said his face about an inch from thee wide eyed guy but before he could respond Lexx grinned evilly and punched him right in the gut before giving him another to the face at this the other two rushed towards him Lexx grabbed the guy he had already him and threw him at one of them and before he dealt with the other one he turned to Hikari and yelled "Get out of here!" however she just stood there starring at him "Go." he said this time with more force she stared at him wide eyed before running out of the alley

Lexx then turned his attention back to his opponent only to see a fist flying straight towards him _'Crud.'_

Lexx had to hand it to the guy as the punch connected with the right side of his face and sent him crashing to the ground the guy knew how to hit some one and was pretty sure of one thing _'That's gonna leave a mark .'_ the other two choose that moment to peel then selves off the floor and grabbed him by his arms and forced him to his feet and pinned him against the wall whilst the guy who'd punched him went to work on his gut and ribs throwing the odd punch to the face till Lexx kicked him in the crotch and doubled him up with another kick this time to the head which sent him reeling backwards, he managed to pull one of his arms free and elbowed the guy in the face and swung the other around so he slammed into the one he'd elbowed, the two of them went crashing to the ground had to his surprise they didn't get up.

A groaning caught his attention and saw the third peeling himself off the floor "You sonva bitch." he growled before pulling a knife out of the inside pocket of his jacket and lunged forward Lexx raised his arms in defensive pose, what happened next though he could not explain and would remain a mystery for a long time to come, the blade was mere inches away from tearing into his flesh then something caused the guy to fly backwards slamming into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Lexx lowered his arms and wrapped them round his waist as he fell to his knees coughing, the pain from getting punched repeatedly in the gut choosing that particular moment to creep up on him full force as the adrenalin from the fight trickled away whilst the last few seconds replaying in his head. That guy was about to knife him but something had stopped him he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but for a split second just before the guy was thrown backwards he was sure he'd seen a orange tinged hexagram patterned barrier _'Weird.'_ the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention but didn't bother to look behind him even when he heard several familiar voices calling out to him.

He turned to look at her and yelled "Get out of here!" however she just stood there starring at him "Go." he said this time with more force she stared at him wide eyed before running out of the alley, Hikari ran as fast as she could when the sound of something hitting the ground caught her attention looking over her shoulder she saw that two the guys had pinned Lexx against the wall whilst the the third began punching him in gut, ribs and face knowing she wasn't strong enough to help him fight off the thugs Hikari knew the best course of action would be to get help and ran into the street.

She'd been running for two-three minutes when something on the other side of the street caught her attention and looking to her right she saw her best friend Asuka as well Rei and their guardian Ms Katsuragi.

The trio where wandering through the streets (Maya had to go back to NERV to try and catch up on the work she'd missed due to the Majors little outing), Misato claimed that they would stroll around to see if they could find Lexx so they could all head home together but Asuka said (and far more likely) it was because Misato couldn't remember where she'd parked her car.

"Ms Katsuragi, Ms Katsuragi." Misato looked about her swearing she heard someone calling her which is when she saw Asuka's friend Hikari Horaki heading towards them braving the Tokyo 3 traffic before finally reaching the threesome, ignoring her friends greetings she dashed over to the major and grabbed her by the arm before attempting to drag her off somewhere "Ms ...Katsuragi...come...alley...help..." the pigtailed girl said between gasping breaths

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down." Misato said yanking her arm out of the younger girls grip "Now calm down, take some deep breaths and slowly tell me what the problem is." following the majors orders Hikari before trying again relaying her tale to the major

"Wait the guy who saved you didn't happen to have long dark brown hair, blue eyes dressed in a black on black ensemble perchance and just happens to be my next door neighbour by any chance?" Misato asked once Hikari had finished

"Yeah?" Hikari replied in a curious tone "Shit." Misato cursed under her breath "Hikari, lead the way."

The four of them ran like madmen across the street all four of them almost getting run over at least once. After running for a few minutes they came to the alley where Hikari had had her encounter but what worried the young brunette was that she couldn't hear any noise coming from within, fearing the worst she entered the grim narrow space and saw the three thugs who wanted to 'party' with her lying unconscious on the ground and her saviour kneeling on the ground with his arms wrapped around him and coughing, she ran towards him with the other three close behind "Lexx." she cried out but it seemed as if he didn't hear her, Misato then ran passed her over to the young man "Hey, are you alright?" she asked Lexx turned to face her "Do I look alright." he replied looking at him it was quite clear he was far from alright, he has clutching his chest with his arms, his right eye was swollen shut, a trail of blood was flowing from the corner from his mouth then he spat on the ground the excess saliva mixed with blood.

Grabbing him by the shoulders she dragged the young man over to the wall and leaned it against it she then looked over to the three young women "Ok you three stay here with him, I'll get the car." she then ran out of the alley and into the street,

Lexx then looked over and saw Hikari, Rei and Asuka where standing there "Great Atomic Betty arrived to save the day and she's brought the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup with her. Golly I'm saved." he said with bitter sarcasm in his voice

"Hey, for your information we came to save your sorry ass." Asuka spat her fist raised

"Well you obviously wasted your time." Lexx replied indicating to the three unconscious guys lying on the ground he then focused his attention on the spot he'd been kneeling where maybe a minute or two ago one of the guys had tried to knife him but had been repelled by some sort of weird barrier _'Should I tell them about it? No, they'd probably think I was crazy.'_

turning his attention back on the three girls he found Rei standing mere inches away from him "Though it seems our assistance was unnecessary you should not be ungrateful by our intentions to help you."

a light blush spread across Lexx's face and he looked away "Sorry, getting punched repeatedly in the gut can put a guy in a crappy mood." he then spat out some more blood then reached into his jacket for his packet of cigarettes but opening it found it empty "Oh yeah." he then tossed it away.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea washed over him and felt his legs wobbling as they tried to support him "Whats wrong?" one of the girls asked he didn't know which one, he wasn't paying them any attention

"Dunno, all of a sudden don't feel so good." he managed to reply _'What the Hells wrong with me. I've had beatings worse then that but I never felt like this after.'_ it was as if his strength was being drained from his body and his senses dulled turning the concerned cries of the three señoritas as he toppled forward landing on his hands and knees which shook as they tried to support him, the nausea they came back however this time he could also feel something collecting in his throat, he tried to hold it back but failed as regurgitated it on to the dirt covered ground however he saw it wasn't the usual warm lumpy oily substance that smells foul after being sick, no this was a crimson liquid and from the coppery taste left in his mouth he knew what it was

_'Blood. Great I'm vomiting blood.'_ he then began retching again and more of the life preserving liquid came adding to size of the puddle that was beneath him however that last wave seemed to have drained him of whatever strength he had left and the world around him began to darken as his arms gave way, he had passed out before he hit the ground half his face lying in the pool of his own blood.

Lexx grudgingly opened an eye and was met by red as well as a dampness and a stickiness about his body, he opened his mouth and a wave of coppery tasting liquid washed inside which caused him to jump to his feet and spit the liquid out it was then he noticed that the same red liquid was all bout him as far as the eye could see and it was up to his knees _'Great more blood, first I'm vomiting my own now I'm knee deep in the stuff. Knew I should have stayed in bed this morning.' _he then set off each step churning the red liquid as he went.

He didn't know how long he walked for and honestly didn't much care but he had finally reached a point where'd he had been walking for too long and sunk to his knees so the blood now came up to his waist _"AHHHH. I AM NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY."_ he yelled at the top of his lungs

_"That I must say is pretty obvious."_ said a voice and looking to the left Lexx saw a young man around his age wearing the boys uniform of the school he was attending as well as white tennis shoes sporting a mop of messy grey hair and a pair of ruby red eyes but was really unsettling was that this guy was levitating a few inches above the river of blood and he seemed to be glowing _"But then again you have been having I believe what you Lilum call a 'crappy day'."_

Lexx stared at the guy considering him for a few seconds before speaking _"Who are you and why should I care." _

_"My you are a grumpy one aren't you."_ the stranger said a smile appearing on his face that seemed to annoy Lexx

_"Yeah well as you said I've had a pretty 'crappy day'."_ Lexx replied as he got to his feet his companion let out a small chuckle

_"I am __Kaworu Nagisa, I am told it means 'Kaworu of the Sea Shore'."_ he introduced himself

_"And that's meant to mean something to me." _Lexx replied

_"No. not yet anyway Lexx."_ Kaworu said simply Lexx then stopped

_"Wait how do you know my name?"_

_"I'm not sure, I just do."_ Kaworu replied

_"Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't be surprised by this after all the fucked up dreams I've been having."_ Lexx said more to himself then his companion _"Between giants made out of light, girls made of fire, horned demons rising out of a flaming pit, being on a dead beach and creep six year olds (one who a little looked like you) walking in a river of blood and talking to a guy who can levitate should be simple enough to handle." _

_"Maybe they are trying to tell you something important."_ Lexx had been so deep in his thoughts he had nearly forgotten about his companion _"What!" _

_"I have heard that for individuals who are more clairvoyant then dreams can be a possible glimpse into ones future."_ Kaworu said offhandedly

_"You read the National Inquirer don't you."_ Lexx said _"Or are the voices in your head telling you to burn things."_

_"I'm not sure I follow."_ Kaworu looked at him confused

_"Your a weird guy y'know that."_ Lexx groaned, he went to take another step but found he couldn't move his legs _"What the..."_ looking he saw something that made the blood in his veins freeze. Tendrils of blood where snaking the their way up his legs till they covered him moulding to the shape of his body before dragging him downwards into the sea of red his face contorted into a silent scream.

Kaworu floated there watching as Lexx was dragged under _"You and I are similar, for now I will wait but our time will come soon enough." _

The sound of her shoes echoed as she walked down the familiar corridor, she knew it was late and she was pretty tired due to jet lag but she didn't care she needed to see him to fulfil the promise that she made to the boy who saved her life and stole her heart.

Soon she found herself outside the door to the apartment he lived in all thoughts years ago, slowly she pressed the door bell and let it ring and in under a minute it opened revealing the person who'd answered it, the flame haired Asuka Langley Soryu who stared wide eyed at the girl before her, she had grown a few inches over the last few years and her figure had filled out some more as well as her auburn hair was now down to her shoulders, her gentle blue/grey eyes where slightly red due to tiredness and her pure white sun dress was wrinkled and creased, here was a person Asuka hoped she would never see again Mana Kirishima

"Hello Asuka," she said "Is Shinji around."

* * *

AN Ok finally chapter 11 is finished, it would have been finished and uploaded months ago but I've been a really lazy bastard so hope it was worth it. Ok I introduced Mana into the story though I admit when originally came up with the idea for this fic she wasn't going to be in it but I thought she add another angle that could be interesting although whether she'll be a permanent character is yet to be seen. I'll admit I don't know too much about her except that she was in Girl Friend of Steel and was Shinji's supposed girlfriend, really a pilot for some other Giant Robot team sent to spy on the Eva pilots but her mission was compromised because she really fell in love with Shinji. Well anyway if some one could send some more detailed info on her check my profile for my email. I hope to starting chapter 12 soon, later.


	12. Important notice

Ok big announcement.

I'm officially discontinuing this story, its just sat here for over a year and to be honest I've had no real motivation towards writing it so I figured, its time I cut my loses.

But I figured that there are those of you out there who like this and what to know what's going to happen so I've decided to put this up for adoption so anyone who wants to have a shot of continuing it contact me and let me know.

This story will remain up until the end of the month before it gets deleted so you have until then to get in touch.

Thank you everyone who supported this, sorry couldn't see it through to the end but none of us are who we were when it first started and over time our priorities responsibilities and interests change.

Again thank you for supporting me and I hope you all will continue to on my future projects. Like I said before if anyone wants to pick this up contact me and anything I think is important to this I'll pass along.

Thank you very much

Fury Cutter


End file.
